Secrecy
by listentoyourheart555
Summary: Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I couldn't resist. I've had this in my head for awhile now, and I just had the urge to type it, to make it a story. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

She was sound asleep, but started to wake up once she felt soft kisses on her neck. She smiled as her eyes slowly started to open. A strong muscular arm, an arm she knew very well was wrapped over her waist. Her head leaned against his chest. Both on their left sides.

"Morning." A very awake Mark Sloan whispered in her ear. They have been dating for five months, and two months before that, they became very close friends. It started it all between them. No one even knows they get along, none-the-less go out, or friends, or even friendly acquaintances.

"Morning." Izzie said tilting her head to back to the side to get a morning kiss. They shared a soft, gentle kiss. Things have been going well. Not just in the relationship in general, but life in general in Seattle Grace. Izzie looked at the clock and frowned. "I have to go before Meredith or Derek wake up." She sighed. Izzie was in the mood to be with him. It was her day off after all, and it was also his. _Damn secrecy._

Mark kissed the back of her neck by her ear. "I wish you would stay." His feelings for her grew more and more each day. They got together because of their feelings for each other after all. Meaning, they admitted they both loved each other.

Izzie smiled. The warm kisses he was placing on the back of her neck were soft and sweet. She enjoyed the feeling. "Me too, but I have to go back into the house before Derek goes into Meredith's room, causing him to see, and/or hear me, come in." Izzie said sleepily and very much disappointed that she had to leave his grasp. She slowly slid out of his grasp and swung her legs over the side of his bed. She was at Mark's two bedroom penthouse, which she helped him pick out, he officially worked and lived in Seattle. It was a very nice place, and an especially nice kitchen.

While Isobel was putting on her clothes, Mark watched her, smiling to himself about how lucky he was to have her. Everything about her, he loved, inside and out.

Once Izzie finished putting her clothes in. She leaned over to where Mark was, and just before she kissed him good-bye until they saw each other again, she smiled and said, "I love you." They shared a slow, gentle, sweet kiss.

"I love you too." He said once the kiss parted.

Izzie smiled at Mark one last time before leaving to head back to her and Meredith's house.

She drove to the house, hoping that Derek was still asleep. She walked up to the door and opened it. She quietly turned the doorknob and entered the house. She as quietly as she could closed the door. Izzie sighed, relieved that she hadn't heard anyone wake up. She walked more into the house smiling to herself about to walk up the stairs when she heard someone call her name.

"Izzie!"

_Crap! _Izzie thought turning so she was facing Derek who was now walking out of the living room. "Umm, morning Derek." She said smiling nervously.

Derek looked at what she was wearing. "Where did you go?" He asked curious to know the answer. She was wearing a black skirt that flows just above the knee, silver high heels, and a beautiful white blouse, it was from the dinner she had with Mark yesterday at this new Italian place not to far from where he lived. She was holding a small black purse in her right hand. Her hair was in very messy curls.

Izzie couldn't find the right words to say. She glanced at what she was wearing, then back up at Derek. "I…Umm, went to take a walk!" She said stuttering at first, but then eased in to what she was saying.

Derek nodded not believing a word of it. "Uh-huh, sure." He looked at her one more time confused about where she was, but he wasn't going to question anything. He moved past her to walk up the stairs to Meredith's room.

Izzie watched Derek go upstairs, and once she couldn't see him, she started to walk up the stairs herself to her room. She decided she would take an early morning start, so she went into her room and grabbed some casual clothes to change into and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Derek walked into Meredith's room where Meredith was slowly waking up. "Where were you?" She asked sleepily to Derek's figure that was walking towards her.

Derek had to make up an excuse so she doesn't kick him out permanently from her room, meaning no sex. "I just went to the bathroom." She only nodded in response. "I saw Izzie coming in, and she was dressed pretty nice. She told me that she went for a walk." He said in a tone that said that he wasn't believing her for a second. He sat down on the bed next to Meredith.

Meredith looked at Derek curiously. "Seriously?" The only thing she could think of is that she went on a date and had sex with the guy, but that couldn't be it, she would know, wouldn't she?

Derek nodded. "Seriously. Did she have a date of something last night?" He asked curiously. Over the time that he and Meredith officially patched things up, Izzie and him talked, usually when he would try to sleep on the couch, most of the times he forgets his earplugs. They had become pretty good friends.

Meredith shrugged. "Not that I know of." She thought for a moment. "I think she might be seeing someone, but she would of told me…I think." Meredith thought for another moment. Who could she date? No, she couldn't be dating someone, she would of known…She would've, unless Izzie's not telling her for some odd reason. She couldn't think why though.

Derek shrugged and said with a joking smirk. "She would've…Maybe it's Mark."

They both shared glances and began laughing.

"Yeah right, she hates him!" Meredith said still laughing a little. Little does she actually know.

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, she does." Him and Mark have gotten their friendship back on track for awhile now, and for that Mark, and surprisingly Derek are both glad.

Meredith sighed sleepily and looked at Derek. "I want coffee." She didn't feel like laughing anymore, to tired.

Derek chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out for her to take.

Meredith happily obliged and took his hand and stood up. They both smiled at each other, Meredith with a tired smile though, but a smile none-the-less. Both made their way down to the kitchen, seeing a very cheerful Izzie, casually clothed and already ready to go to work. She was pouring herself some coffee into a mug.

Izzie finished pouring herself a cup of coffee and looked at Meredith and Derek and smiled. "Morning!" She was usually perky, at least for these last, I don't know, five, six, seven months, so they were used to it.

"Morning Iz." Meredith said tired to her cheerful friend while taking a seat by the counter. Derek sitting on the chair next to her. "Derek told me that you came in this morning looking pretty nice." She said casually.

Izzie glanced up at Meredith nervously and gave her a nervous smile putting her cup of coffee down. "Yeah, I took a walk." She said unconvincingly. Izzie grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet and put them on the counter. She poured coffee into the two mugs for Meredith and Derek.

Meredith nodded her head unconvinced. "Did you have a date last night Iz?" She asked curiously and suspiciously.

Izzie handed Meredith and Derek their mugs of coffee which they gratefully took. "No, no, no, why would you think that?" She asked nervously stuttering.

Meredith shrugged taking a sip of her coffee. "No reason, just thought you had a hot date and slept with the guy at his place and tried to sneak back in, that's all." She said innocently.

"With Mark." Derek said sipping his coffee jokingly.

Izzie was sipping her coffee, but when she heard what Derek said, she was about to spit her drink everywhere from her mouth when she covered her mouth with one of her hands and holding her mug with her coffee in it with the other.

Derek chuckled at her reaction. "I was only kidding, don't worry." He said chuckling again.

Izzie laughed nervously. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Here's the second chapter. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

After a few sips of her coffee, Meredith started to feel a little queasy. She put her cup of coffee down and put her hands over her mouth while running to the bathroom.

Izzie and Derek looked at each other and put down their cups of coffee. They both ran into the bathroom. Izzie bent down and tired her hair back while she threw up in the toilet. Derek bent down next to her and traced small circles on her back to show her he was there.

When Meredith stopped throwing up, Derek had gotten a glass of water and Meredith was left with Izzie, who was looking at her questionably. "Are you okay?" She was very concerned.

Meredith glared at Izzie. "What do you think?" She snapped. Something just wasn't right.

Izzie ignored her attitude, she had to ask. Who know, maybe she was wrong, but she just doesn't want to take any chances. "Why did this happen? I mean, all you had was a few sips of coffee…Meredith, when was your last period?" She looked at Meredith whose eyes were widening. "Good thing it's our day off. I'll go get some pregnancy tests now." Izzie stood up when Derek entered the room with Meredith's water. She looked at, Meredith whn she gave her the nod to go get the tests. Izzie left the house to the store.

Derek kneeled down to Meredith and handed her the glass of water. "Where is Izzie going?" Meredith just threw up, he had no idea whatsoever.

Meredith gratefully took the glass of water and took a few sips of it. She looked at Derek. His eyes, full of worry and love, all for her. "She went to get pregnancy tests." She said quietly. "For me."

Derek looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Okay, and just to let you know, if you are pregnant, I'm here, and that baby will be loved unconditionally." His words were honest and true. "I love you with everything in my heart."

Meredith gave him a small smile. "I love you too." When he kissed her on her forehead, she knew he wasn't lying.

Fifteen minutes later, Izzie returned with three different pregnancy tests, she wasn't taking any chances. She handed the bag over to Meredith who smiled at her and entered the bathroom. If she was in this situation, she would be happy if it was Mark standing outside the bathroom door waiting to see what the future will hold for both of them.

Meredith came out of the bathroom three minutes later holding all three pregnancy tests. She looked at both Izzie and Derek and smiled slightly. "I'm going to have a baby." She looked at Derek. "We're going to have a baby!" She was caught off guard when Derek picked her up and spun her around, not to long after, he put her down and kissed her.

He put his hands on her stomach which she responded by putting her hand on top of his. "We're having a baby! A baby!" He couldn't help but smile, same with Meredith. She knew he was happy about this, and that made her extremely happy at the situation.

Izzie smiled at the happy couple, and to add to their happiness, another person to share their love to. She couldn't help but think about Hannah, it was over a year ago since she actually saw her, and she was sick. At the moment, she was glad, hoping that she was going to keep being okay, and that if anyone was to have her baby now, she would want it to be Mark's. "I'm so happy for the both of you! We should have like a dinner or something to tell everyone, and to your luck, everyone we seem to know has the day off today!" This is Izzie in her happy mood, but there is no jumping; bouncing, shocking isn't it?

Derek and Meredith glanced at each other. Derek smiled and looked at Izzie, he was the first to speak. "I actually like that idea. I'm going to cook though, the entire meal, there is going to a lot of food. Seven okay for tonight? Meredith, call Cristina, Izzie, call Alex and Lexie. I'll call Mark. I'm going to start cooking, if you need food or a drink or something, knock on the kitchen door. Love you." He gave Meredith a soft gentle kiss. He bent down and raised her shirt above her stomach and kissed it which Meredith giggled. Derek smiled and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Does that mean that I'm not going to be able to make the dessert?!" Izzie asked him when he was halfway to the kitchen. She wanted to do something, mostly dessert, only because baking is something she could do.

Derek stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at Izzie. "No." He said simply turning back around and walking into the kitchen.

Meredith looked at Izzie smiling and giggling. "Derek's weird when he's cheerful like this." She said continuing to giggle.

Izzie smiled and looked at her. "Yeah, his is." She giggled. "He's just, really, really, really, really happy that he is going to have a child with the person he loves." She smiled.

Meredith smiled. "I'm glad, because I feel the same way." She put her hands on her stomach and looked down at it. "I guess I better call Cristina." She said looking up and reaching for her cell phone. "Oh, and sorry in advance for Mark coming."

Izzie grabbed her own cell phone to call Alex and Lexie, but when Meredith said Mark's name, her head shot up. They were going to in the same house with people who have no idea that they are together, this was going to be a hard night. "Umm, why would you say sorry about him coming?" She asked.

Meredith looked at her not sure if she was serious or not. "Because I know you hate him." She must she so stupid, Izzie doesn't even know why they think that, they haven't bickered for a long time.

Izzie dialed Alex's number. "I don't hate Mark." _Quite the opposite. _She pressed send and held it up to her ear. "Hey Alex…I called to tell you to come over around seven. Meredith and Derek have some big news!…You'll find out. Is Lexie with you?…Okay, could tell her about tonight?…Good for you Alex…I'll see you later…Yeah, why?…I don't hate him!…Okay, bye." She closed her phone. Why does everyone assume she hates him? She knows they don't know about them dating, but seriously?

Meredith finished her call with Cristina and closed her phone. She looked at Izzie. "I'm going to-" She covered her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, Izzie following close behind to hold her hair up. This night was going to be hard, she wouldn't be able to be in his soft embrace, kiss him, but just being near him was everything that she needed…At least for tonight. Hopefully no one will get suspicious of anything between them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm really glad people are enjoying this! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

Later that night it was around seven, the guests should be arriving soon. Meredith was sitting on the couch while Izzie was standing up near the couch text messaging Mark.

Meredith looked at Izzie who was now laughing and shaking her head. "Who are you talking to?" She asked curiously, she thought it might be either Lexie or Alex, she doubted it was Cristina.

Izzie was still laughing a little when she looked at Meredith. "No one important." She smiled and text messaged back before closing her phone and putting it on the coffee table. "I wonder what Derek's been cooking." She sniffed a little to try to get a whiff of what he could be making.

A knock came from the door and Izzie walked to the door and opened it seeing Cristina. "Hi Cristina." She smiled and moved out of the way for her to come in. Izzie closed the door while Cristina walked into the living room seeing Meredith sitting down on the couch looking up at her.

"So, what's this news that you and McDreamy made me come over here for?" Cristina said in her usual 'booze will cheer me up in this situation wouldn't it' tone.

Meredith looked at Cristina not at all bothered by her tone. "You'll find out during the dinner." She simply said putting a hand on her stomach.

Another knock came at the door. Izzie walked to the door to reveal Lexie and Alex. Alex had his arm around Lexie's shoulder. Lexie and Alex have been dating for three months, during the first month they actually went to talk to Bailey who was now Chief resident since Callie isn't there, about them going out, Bailey yelled at them a little then just walked off, they continued to date since. Izzie smiled at them, one more to go, and that was Mark, her Mark, but tonight, only she and him will know it. "Hey!" She stepped out of the way to let them in. They walked in and to the living room to find Meredith and Cristina. Izzie closed the door to follow them awaiting the next knock.

Lexie smiled. She had a shaky start with everyone, especially with Derek, but she soon fit into their unique lives, she did work at the hospital after all, even as an intern, still. She had gotten really close to Izzie, that was her person, like Cristina and Meredith. In a lot of their words, Lexie and Izzie were bright and shiny, while Cristina and Meredith were dark and twisty, and did I say were, I meant _are_. Even if Meredith has been a lot happier and she says she's more bright and shiny, she's still in the dark and twisty category to everyone else.

"So, what's the big news?" Alex asked surprisingly very curious.

Meredith looked at Alex. She told him the exact same thing that she told Cristina. "You'll find out during the dinner." She said simply. It was big news, she had to say it with Derek.

Cristina looked at Meredith. "I have a feeling I'm going to need booze, lots and lots of booze." She stood up and started to walk to the kitchen.

"You can't go in there!" Meredith called out to Cristina.

"Oh, and why not?" Cristina asked.

"Derek's cooking in there, and he doesn't want anyone in there." Meredith told her.

"Shepard's cooking?" She asked not sure to be glad or disgusted by this.

Meredith nodded. "He's cooked for me sometimes before, he's a good cook." She told her reassuringly so she knows she won't be poisoned.

"I'm only going to believe that once I actually taste the food." Alex said seriously.

Izzie's phone started to play Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse (**do not own**) which was Mark's ringtone on her cell phone. She walked over to the coffee table and answered it casually so no one would get suspicious. "Hello?"

Mark chuckled through the phone. "_People are there aren't they?_"

Izzie smiled, he knew all to well. "Yup." She started to walk out of the living room to the hallway.

"_Miss me from this morning? I know I missed you._"

Izzie couldn't help but smile at that. "Of course."

"_You won't for long."_

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes now knowing what he meant. "You're at the door aren't you?" She laughed lightly.

"_Oh yeah, love you._"

Izzie smiled wider. "Love you too."

They both hung up their cell phone. Mark put his cell phone in his pocket while Izzie walked back into the living room and put her cell phone on the coffee table.

"Who was that?" Lexie asked Izzie. Not a second after she asked Izzie that question a there was a knock at the door.

Izzie smiled widely. "No one important." She said to Lexie walking to the door and opening it smiling. "Hey!" She said happy to see him.

"Hey!" He said equally happy. He glanced at Cristina who wasn't to far away from them and watching them. "Cristina's watching us." He whispered so only Izzie could here.

"Damn Cristina." She muttered moving out of the way for him to come in. She at least wanted to give him a quick kiss, even a quick hug would work for her, but she couldn't. Once he walked in, she closed the door behind him.

Cristina walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Meredith. "I want, no, I _need_ booze Meredith." She said looking at Meredith.

Meredith chuckled at Cristina. "You don't _need_ booze Cristina, and soon you'll be having tequila, lots and lots of tequila." She said knowing she can't have any since she was pregnant.

Lexie looked at Izzie and Mark who were glancing at each other and smiling slightly, like they were having some sort of hidden conversation. She was so convinced by Meredith, Derek, Alex and Cristina that she didn't like him, actually they said she hated him, but she asked Izzie herself and she said she didn't hate him, so she just thought she didn't like him all that much, but right now, it looks like maybe there is more to it than that.

Alex followed Lexie's gaze. Once he did that, he saw Izzie glance at Lexie and him.

"What?" Izzie asked both Alex and Lexie. She was wondering why they kept looking at them. When she said that to them, Mark looked at them also.

Lexie smiled and shrugged. "No one important." She said mimicking her words from Izzie when she told her that exact same thing when she asked who she was talking to.

Izzie face dropped and her eyes slightly widened. "Dinner's ready!" She heard Derek call from the dinning room.

"Thank god, now I can have my booze." Cristina said standing up and very relieved that she can finally have alcohol. She started to walk to the dinning room. Meredith stood up and followed Cristina.

Lexie looked at Alex. "I'll meet you in there in a second." She told him. Which he just nodded and followed behind Meredith, glancing at Mark and Izzie before doing so.

Izzie glanced at Mark and gave him a small nod meaning she'll take care of whatever Lexie thinks. Mark gave a small nod back and followed Alex.

Lexie looked at Izzie knowingly. "Is there anything going on between you and Mark?"

Izzie had gotten asked that a few times by a few people for the past few months, so she knew how to lie about it, as much as it hurt her. "No, and we better get to the dinning room before Cristina takes all the booze." She said avoiding any other questions that would follow. She started to walk to the dinning room.

Lexie knew that she was lying, she knew Izzie enough to know she was hiding something. She followed Izzie. Why would she lie to her? Maybe they have feelings for each other but they both are ignoring what they feel. Different things were in her mind about what those looks meant to both Izzie, and Mark.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Something went wrong with my computer and when I finished this chapter, it didn't save right and I couldn't upload the document. I saved it a few times, I tried to open the file, but it was a blank page, so I rewrote this. I'm sorry if this isn't that good. I'm trying to remember everything that I wrote before, which was a little more than I usually write, I forgot a lot of it, but I tried my best. Sorry, please R & R..

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

In the dining room sat Izzie, Mark, and Cristina on one side of the table and Derek, Meredith, Alex, and Meredith on the other side. There was a lot of food on the table, kind of like Thanksgiving, Derek went all out.

Cristina looked at Meredith. "Okay, where's the booze?" She asked slightly annoyed that she hasn't gotten it yet.

Meredith looked at Derek. "Want to tell them now before Cristina isn't sober anymore?" She asked slightly amused.

Derek smiled and nodded. He stood up. Meredith followed suit and stood up also. She put her hand on her belly. "The reason Derek and I invited you here was to tell you…" She looked at everyone at the table. "I'm pregnant."

"With a baby?" Cristina asked incredulously.

Meredith looked at Cristina and rolled her eyes. "Yes with a baby." She looked at Derek. "His baby." She smiled at him and they both kissed.

Cristina stood up. "Okay, _now_ I need booze." She walked out of the dining room to the kitchen.

Mark, Lexie, and Alex said congratulations to the couple. Izzie smiled at them. Once they were done with that, Meredith and Derek sat down. Moments later, Cristina walked in with a large bottle of tequila and a shot glass for herself. She sat down in her seat.

Cristina poured herself a shot and gulped it down in one go. She looked at Izzie who kept glancing at Mark, Mark did the same with her. "Tequila?" She asked her. She just thought she kept glancing at him because she didn't want to be near him.

Izzie looked at Cristina and shook her head. "No thank you, no alcohol for me." She told her.

Cristina said bitterly. "What? You pregnant too?" She drank another shot of tequila.

When she said that, Mark's head shot up. Izzie shook her head. "No!"

Mark smirked and looked at Izzie. "Not in the mood to get drunk tonight?"

Izzie looked at Mark, she smiled and rolled her eyes knowing what he was doing. She shook her head. "No, not tonight."

Mark chuckled. He looked at Alex's confused expression.

Alex was confused. They don't get along in his mind, at all, at least that was what he thought. "What's up with you two?" He said with a confused looking at Izzie and Mark.

Izzie looked at Alex. She really had no idea of what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You two don't usually get along." He said referring to her and Mark.

Izzie and Mark looked at each other at the same time, and at the same time looked back at Alex. When was the last time they saw them not getting along?

"Now that was weird." Cristina said referring to Mark and Izzie looking at each other, then at Alex and the exact same time. She was a little tipsy. She gulped down another shot of tequila.

Izzie ignored Cristina. "We don't not get along, we…" She looked at Mark trying to find the right words so that no one would get suspicious. "Tolerate each other." She looked back at Alex. She stood up. "I'm going to get myself a glass of water." She walked out of the dining room to the kitchen.

Mark stood up. "I think I'll go get myself a glass of water too." He said before he walked out of the dining room to the kitchen.

Lexie was getting more suspicious of them more than before as she watched Mark walk out of the dining room.

"Is it just me or do you think they are hiding something from us?" Derek asked the others at the table.

Meredith looked at him. "Maybe, but I doubt it." She said as she took a bite of the food on her plate, she was feeding for two after all.

Mark stood in the doorway of the kitchen and watched her get herself a glass of water. Her back was facing him, she was standing in front of the sink. He smiled slightly and walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Izzie smiled and put the glass of water in her hands next to the sink. She rested her head on his chest that was in back of her.

"I think we are more than tolerant of each other, don't you think?" He said tightening his grip on her a little.

Izzie turned around to face him with his hands still on her waist. She put her arms around his neck. She smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah."

"I think some might be suspicious of us." He said truthfully. Maybe they were a little to obvious.

Izzie nodded slightly. "I don't know about that. I think Lexie's getting suspicious though." She said a little worried that she might actually know something. Lexie isn't as oblivious as the others.

"I'm not surprised, but it seems like she's been suspicious for awhile. Have you noticed, or am I alone in that category?" Mark said.

Izzie chuckled softly. "You're not alone."

Mark smiled. "I'm glad." He watched Izzie smile back and they both leaned in for a kiss.

Meredith looked at Derek. "You know we have to tell Dr. Bailey about this, right? She is Chief resident after all." She took another bite of the food on her plate.

Derek looked at her. "Yeah, well I'm Chief of surgery." He said taking a bite of the food on his plate.

"Yeah, but Bailey is The Nazi, and do you not want to tell her and let her hear it from the nurses? Come on Derek, I know you're scared of that." She said lifting a large forkful of food and taking a bite of it.

Derek looked a little worried. "Oh god, you're right." He thought about what might she do, a lot of yelling probably.

Lexie kissed Alex on his cheek. "I'll be right back." She stood up and walked out of the dining room. She was wondering what Mark and Izzie were both doing in the kitchen. She stood at the doorway of the kitchen.

Izzie and Mark pulled apart from their kiss. Izzie smiled. "I love you." Mark smiled back. "I love you too."

Lexie walked more into the kitchen. "I knew something was going on between you two!"

Once Mark and Izzie heard her voice they let go of each other and looked at Lexie. They surely couldn't get out of it this time.

"Even when I thought something was going on between you two, I never thought you two would be in love! Why didn't I know about this, and how long has this been going on?" Lexie asked very curious to know.

Izzie looked at Mark who just nodded for her to tell her. She looked at Lexie. "You didn't know about this because we didn't want anyone to know, at least not yet. We've been dating for five months, and for more information, two months before that, we actually became pretty close friends." She told her.

Lexie looked at them very surprised. "Seriously? How did I not even know about the friendship? I'm your person."

Izzie looked at Lexie. "Yeah, you are, but we didn't want people to know, yet."

Mark put his arm around Izzie's waist. "And we would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone about us."

Lexie nodded. "Okay." She looked at Izzie. "I am staying over tonight, and you are giving details, many, many stories." She said pointing at Izzie.

Izzie laughed lightly. "Okay, anything you want to know."

Lexie smiled. "Great! We better get back before people come in here wondering if we were still alive." She turned and walked out of the kitchen. Mark and Izzie following.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one with computer problems. Happy to hear people enjoyed my redid chapter. This chapter I've had in my head for awhile, and I hope you enjoy it. Please R & R..

**A/N 2: **Just some info on this chapter. You'll be finding out some things about how Izzie and Mark's relationship started, and some stories during the friendship, stuff like that, in flashbacks, so you'll get your McStizzie this chapter, and frankly, I wouldn't have it any other way. This is going to be longer than any other chapter that I've written. I really got into making those flashbacks.

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

Throughout the dinner, other than Lexie, no one found out, but Alex still found it odd that they actually get along. It was around ten and the guests started to leave. Lexie left, but was coming back, she wanted some stories. Meredith and Derek were going to 'sleep,' sure that's what they were doing, now in Meredith's room.

Izzie changed into gray sweats and a baggy, magenta sweater. She walked into her room and sat on her bed. Lexie would be here soon. She was wondering which stories she'll want her to tell. Knowing Lexie, she'll want to know a lot.

Lexie walked into Izzie's room with her duffle bag. "I am going to put on some pajamas, and then you missy are giving me stories. Got it? Good." She took some clothes out of her bag and walked into the bathroom.

Izzie took a deep breath. Lexie was her person, she could trust her. It was just that she was the first person to find out, but she was glad it was her, she didn't know what she would of done if it was Cristina, now that is a person that you could be afraid of telling that you're dating McSteamy to. Even though she'd probably be like "good for you," or she'd be shocked and say "you're sleeping with McSteamy?" Yup, that was Cristina for you.

Lexie walked out of the bathroom in plaid pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. She threw the clothes she just changed out of on top of her bag. She walked over and cross legged on Izzie's bed next to her. "Spill."

Izzie sat cross legged and faced her. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Well, tell me how the two of you became friends, it is how it started after all." Lexie said curious to know.

Izzie nodded. "Okay, well…"

_Flashback_

_Izzie was in an on call room. She was standing up, leaning against the wall. She had gotten a call from George yesterday, she hadn't heard from him in months. She had realized less than a month after he left that she wasn't in love with him, just the thought of loving him made her think she loved him, but she didn't. Just talking to him after all this time over whelmed her._

_The door opened to reveal a muscular form. More specific, Mark Sloan. He closed the door behind him, he had seen her, but he thought that maybe he could actually talk, he was trying to be a new Mark after all. "So, what brings you to this on call room Dr. Stevens?" He asked walking over to her and leaning against the wall next to her._

_Izzie glanced at Mark, then turned her face back to face forward. She shrugged. "Bored." That was true, she was bored, no surgeries or patients to check on. "How about you?" She asked glancing at him again._

_Mark glanced at her and shrugged. "Same." He thought maybe he'd actually start a real conversation, he didn't have anything to do at the time, so why not? "How're the interns?" He asked._

"_Good." She said with a slight smile. "Except I think one of male interns has a little crush on me." She chuckled softly._

_Mark chuckled. "I wouldn't blame him." He said without thinking, but it was true, and not just because she had a model body, or because she was a model to pay for med school, but he didn't know that._

_Izzie looked at him a little confused and curious. "What do you mean?"_

_Mark looked at her. "Well, you're very smart, compassionate, don't take crap from anyone, even me, which I respect completely, not to mention you're sexy as hell." He smirked at the last thing he said._

_Izzie rolled her eyes, and blushed slightly. "Thank you Dr. Sloan, but I would appreciate it if you kept your eyes to yourself from now on."_

_Mark smirked. "Of course I will." His pager went off. He looked down on it. "It was nice talking to you Dr. Stevens."_

_Izzie looked at him and smiled slightly. "You too."_

_Mark smiled and left the on call room._

_End Flashback_

"And it progressed from there."

Lexie nodded. "Interesting, did you two have a fight during the friendship at all?"

Izzie nodded. "We did, and it was a pretty big one, at least in my opinion."

"Okay, what happened?" Lexie asked wanting to know what it was about.

"We had been friends for around two weeks…"

_Flashback_

_Izzie was with Mark in his office. Just two days ago she had helped him pick out a place for him to live permanently she couldn't believe how long it took him to actually get himself a place for him to stay. They have been friends for around two weeks, and they had gotten along well._

_Mark had been thinking about this thing he and Izzie Stevens had, a friendship, it was strange, maybe it was time to end it before she got hurt by him, he was bound to ruin it, so maybe he was saving her from her misery. "Izzie, what is this?" He asked gesturing between him and her._

_He was sitting in his chair at his desk, while she sat on one of the chairs in front of his desk, for the past two weeks, they would talk in his office during lunch. They spent a lot of time together, but nobody but them knew it. "We're friends. At least I think, are you okay?" She asked a little concerned._

_Mark nodded. "Yeah, and maybe…" He gathered his thoughts for a moment. "We should just end this…" He took a deep breath, he didn't know why, but it hurt him to say this. "Friendship, before it gets any further."_

_Izzie stood up. "What?! Why?" She really wanted to know, they had really gotten along really well._

_Mark looked down on his desk. He couldn't tell her the truth, so he had to lie. "I don't care about you enough." He cared about her to much to let her be friends with him. Why did he even care about her that much? They have barely been friends for a month., he shouldn't be caring like this. Even if he was trying to be like this new Mark Sloan, he thought he would still hurt her. "This friendship, it's nothing." His voice didn't reflect what he was saying._

"_What do you mean? It barely really even started, and I don't believe you don't care about me!" She just wasn't getting any of this._

"_I know." She was right, it barely has started, but it's like she knew him for much longer than that, and it scared him, but it's not like they were dating. "I don't, care about you." It was like he was being forced to saw these things. He continued to look down at his desk, he'd rather not look at her._

_Izzie just shook her head and left his office, she didn't slam the door, but she felt like she should have._

_End Flashback_

"And that was that."

"That really doesn't make sense." Lexie said with a face of slight confusion trying to figure out what might have gotten into his head.

"I know, I was so confused about it, trying to find an answer to his craziness, the only time I did was when he told me." Izzie smiled slightly at the memory.

"When did he tell you? Is it when you two made up?" Lexie asked curiously.

Izzie nodded. "It is, and it was pouring rain outside…"

_Flashback_

_It was pouring outside, it's Seattle, you have to get use to it. Usually it would be just a plain rainy day, but it was really pouring today._

_Meredith and Derek looked at Izzie who was in the living room in sweats watching a romantic comedy eating chocolate ice cream out of the carton with a spoon. "Hey, Iz, you okay?" Meredith asked her a little concerned._

_Izzie looked at Meredith and nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked her even though it is an obvious question. It was the night after that conversation with Mark. God, what an ass._

_Meredith shrugged. "No reason, just that you're in your sweats, eating ice cream, and watching a romantic comedy." She said like it was the most obvious thing in he world/_

_Izzie looked back at the TV. "Well, I'm fine." She isn't upset, yup, she isn't, well, maybe a little._

"_Well, Derek and I are going to his trailer, so you can get sleep tonight." She smiled dreamily thinking about why._

"_To much information Mer." She said glancing at her, then looking back at the TV._

"_Okay, well, see you tomorrow." Meredith gave a small wave, and so did Derek. They both left the house and drove to Derek's trailer, he just won't give that thing up._

_After Meredith and Derek drove off. Someone from another car watched. He pulled up in front of the house. He got out and looked through the window where Izzie was in the living room. He called out her name in the pouring rain, frankly ignoring the rain that was dropping down on him. He called out her name a second time. He didn't feel right knocking on her door, he assumed she would of just slammed the door on him._

_Izzie thought she heard someone call her name. She shrugged it off the first time, but the second time she looked behind her and saw a Mark Sloan standing on her lawn in the pouring rain. She put down the ice cream, got up, put a coat on, shoes, and grabbed an umbrella. She opened the front door and opened her umbrella and put it over her head. She ran over to Mark who was looking at her with apologetic eyes. "Mark, it's pouring rain, what are doing here?" She asked through the rain._

_Mark looked at her. He played through this in his head, but it's worse once it really comes. "Look, I'm an ass, a big ass. The only reason I said what I said was because I was afraid if we got deep into the friendship, that sooner or later I would hurt you, and I probably will, but I just needed you to hear the real reason. As much I kind of don't want to, I care about you Iz, I really care about you." He finished what he said, and he didn't have any regrets saying it. "Please forgive me."_

_Izzie smiled. "You, Mark Sloan, are not an ass, and I forgive you." She walked closer and gave him a hug, still with the umbrella in her hand. It was to show that she really did forgive him._

_The hug surprised Mark, but he smiled and hugged back._

_End Flashback_

"And that my friend is how I forgave him." Izzie smiled.

"Aw, I'm surprised you two didn't get together right there and then." Lexie said with smile that's turning into a smirk.

Izzie laughed lightly. "Thinking about it. I'm surprised too." She said thinking about it.

"Now, tell me about the day this friendship became more?" Lexie said smiling. She was really interested.

Izzie smiled. "It was also the night that we confessed we loved each other. I was over at Mark's…"

_Flashback_

_Mark and Izzie were in the living room of his penthouse. They've been friends for around two months. Other then them, no one knew about the friendship. They were watching a horror movie, and a bad one at that. The movie credits rolled down the screen._

"_That movie…" Izzie started saying._

_Mark finished her sentence. "Sucked."_

_Izzie laughed lightly. "Everything looked fake. Nothing about that freaked me out, which is usually easy to do."_

_Mark chuckled and stood up. "Want something to drink?"_

_Izzie shook her head. "No, I'm fine."_

_Mark nodded and walked into the very nice kitchen in his penthouse, that's one of the things Izzie loved about the place he lived. Well, she did help him pick it. He walked over to the island and put his elbows on it. He put his head in his hands. He didn't want to feel like this, for goodness sake, he pushed it away. Maybe for to long._

_Izzie walked to the door way of the kitchen and looked at Mark concerned. "Are you okay?" She said with worry in her voice._

_Mark looked up from his hands to look at her and shook his head. He had to get this out in the open. "No, Iz, I don't think I am, not till I tell you."_

"_Tell me what?" She asked curiously and very confused. She knew what she hoped he would say, maybe he felt the same about her as she did for him._

_Mark took his elbows off the table and started to pace before he stopped and answered. He looked into her eyes. "I can't be friends with you. You changed me. The song The Reason (**do not own**) would describe what you have done to me. You changed me, and for the better. Not just that, but you made me feel something for you that I can't be friends with you because I just want to grab your face and kiss you!" He said a little louder than his normal voice, and frustrated that he hadn't done it when he realized it. It was a little over a month ago._

_Izzie looked surprised. "Mark, what are you saying?" If he said what she thought he was going to say, she would be glad, because she didn't want to hide her feelings anymore either. She only realized it around two weeks ago, after Mark found out his, who knew Mark Sloan could realize his feelings before Izzie Stevens could for him?_

_His voice softened. "I'm saying, is that…" He took a deep breath. "Izzie, I'm in love with you."_

_Izzie smiled. "I love you too."_

_Mark looked at her and smiled. "Seriously?"_

_Izzie chuckled softly. "You really are spending to much time with me." She said referring to him saying 'seriously.' "Yes Mark! Seriously! I'm deep in, I've fallen in love with you."_

_Mark smiled and walked over to her. Once he was in front of her he cupped her face in his hands and did what he'd wanted to do for a long time. He kissed her softly, but it soon became deeper._

_End Flashback_

"That is how I found out he loved me, and how he found out I loved him." Izzie smiled wider than she had before.

"Aw." Lexie held the 'aw' more than she should have, but it was the right time. She smiled, but covered her mouth when she yawned.

Izzie smiled. "I think we should get some sleep, we both have work in the morning."

Lexie nodded smiling. "Yeah." She couldn't help it. "Aw." She did that one more time before trying to fall asleep.

Izzie laughed lightly and rolled her eyes.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

**A/N: **What to look forward to in future chapters…

- Addison visit's the hospital.

- Callie and George come to visit with their four month old baby, while Izzie's on… Well, you'll see.

- Something else I have planned, but that's many further chapters away. My dirty little secret.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I made someone like Lexie. -claps- I am so proud. Thank you for the reviews! Please R & R.. The more I get, the more motivated I get to making more chapters!

**A/N 2: **I was thinking I should bring Addison in next chapter. I already have a plan. Do you think I should bring her in the next chapter, or wait a few chapters?

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

In was the next day, and Lexie walked to the intern locker room, while Meredith, Alex, Cristina and Izzie walked to the resident locker room. Mark and Derek both decided just to change in their offices.

"Am I the one that hadn't gotten laid this week?" Cristina asked opening her locker bitterly.

Izzie smirked. "Guess so." She thought dreamily while changing into her scrubs.

Cristina looked at Izzie incredulously. "Even Barbie got laid. I need sex!" She while changing into her scrubs.

Alex looked at Izzie a little confused. He didn't know she was seeing someone. "You had sex? When?" He finished putting on his scrubs, ready to head out.

Izzie rolled her eyes and finished getting her scrubs on. "Who I did it with, and when is none of your business." She said putting on her white lab coat.

Meredith looked at Izzie curiously. "Do we know him?" She asked just before the morning sickness kicked in and she ran to the bathroom.

Alex looked at Meredith, then back at Izzie, she wasn't getting away that easily. "Yeah, do we know him?"

Izzie rolled her eyes. She closed her locker. "I'm going to get my interns, and I suggest you do the same." She walked out of the locker room.

"So it is someone we know. Who could it?" Cristina asked curious. Maybe she was just bored because she hasn't had sex in awhile.

Alex shrugged. "Beats me." He closed his locker and walked out of the locker room.

Cristina watched Meredith walk back to her locker looking much worse than before. She closed her locker. "I'm in a bad mood, I'm going to go and give Lexie more work than the others." She said as she walked out of the locker room. Lexie was Cristina's intern.

Meredith finished putting on her scrubs. Being a doctor and pregnant, Bailey did it, so could she! Meredith is in cardio, Alex's in ortho, Cristina is in neuro, and Izzie's in OB/GYN.

Once Izzie was in front of her interns, she gave them their assignments, so far, she had no surgeries planned. They had been her interns for around a year, give or take a month or two. The five interns walked off to do what they had to do. They were glad to get a nice resident, nothing like Cristina, or Meredith, Alex could be bad, that's only if you didn't get on his good side.

Izzie walked to the nurses station and took one of her patients chart, she opened the chart up, looked over it, and started to write down some things on the chart. (**A/N:** sorry, I'm not good with all the medical, or intern stuff, so please, bare with me)

Mark watched Izzie write some thing on one of her patient's chart. He smirked and walked over. "Dr. Stevens, how are you this morning?" He asked casually.

Izzie glanced up at Mark. "I'm really good, how about you?" She smiled glancing up at him again as she looked back down at the patient's chart.

Mark smiled at her, he moved a piece of her hair in back of her ear gently with the tips of his fingers. "Same."

Izzie smiled and closed her patient's chart. "I would love to continue this Dr. Sloan, but I have to go and check on a patient." She handed the chart to a nurse at the nurses station who was looking between the two. Izzie smiled at Mark once more before walking off to her patient's hospital room.

Lately he's been trying to be casually affectionate without anyone finding out, he'd make sure that Meredith, Derek, Cristina, and Alex weren't around, he didn't have to worry about Lexie anymore, but there still were other people usually around, so he'd try to do it without anyone getting suspicious, it is Mark Sloan, maybe they'd just find him flirting, that's what he was hoping.

Sloan's intern for the day came up next to him. "Hello Dr. Sloan!" Dr. Alexis Carlson said. She was one, no the perkiest intern he had ever met. Not even Izzie was this happy.

Mark turned to face her. "Let me guess, you are my intern today?" He watched her nod her head vigorously.

Dr. Bailey walked up to Mark. Thank god! "Dr. Sloan, I need to talk to you for a moment."

Mark nodded and looked at his intern for a moment before him and Dr. Bailey walked away enough from the nurses station before she spoke. "What do you think you think you're doing?"

Mark looked at Dr. Bailey confused. "What do you mean? With my intern? We were just going to go and check on a patient." He seriously was confused, very confused. What the hell did he do?

She rolled her eyes. "No, not your intern. Dr. Stevens."

Mark opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of to many things to say. "What do you-" He was cut off my her.

"Don't ask me 'what do you mean.' I saw you and Dr. Stevens at the nurses station." She was about to continue when Mark wanted to say something, but she quickly cut him off.

"But-" Mark was trying to tell her he was just helplessly flirting or something on the lines of that.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but all I have to say is, don't hurt her." She said in her firm Dr. Bailey way.

Mark smiled slightly thinking of her. "I would never hurt her."

That was so sincere that it really surprised, no _shocked _her. "And why is that?" She wanted to maybe get some information out of him, She really cared abut Izzie, and she wouldn't let a guy like Sloan do anything to her.

Mark was still in a slight daze and smiled. He had to make something up, he couldn't tell her the truth. He shook his head slightly out of his daze and looked at the woman in front of him. "You do know I'm your boss right?" He had no idea what to say.

Dr. Bailey rolled her eyes. "Fine, don't tell me, but I'm Dr. Bailey, I _will_ find out, just don't hurt her." She said in that usual 'I know everything' Nazi way before walking off.

Mark sighed with relief. He looked over at his intern who was smiling so much it made him actually _want_ it to rain so he wouldn't see so much happy. He groaned and walked over to his very perky intern.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I have decided to bring in Addison in this chapter, and she'll most likely be in the next too. I tried to make this chapter longer for extra pleasure, and I just got an idea in my head, and I've decided to use it. You'll find out once you read it. Also, they won't be finding out for awhile about them, I have many, many plans. Please R & R..

**A/N 2: **I won't be able to update this weekend. I'm going to my cousin's bridal shower in New York, I live in Maryland. Should be fun. Sure… Woo!

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

Izzie walked over to Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Derek, and Lexie sitting at their usual table eating lunch. She was smiling her Izzie happy smile. What a joy. "Hey everyone!"

Lexie looked up at Izzie and couldn't stop the smirk that was forming on her lips. "Hello Iz."

Izzie sent Lexie a look which only made her smirk more. "I have some other plans for lunch." Before anyone had time to ask she jumped back in. She should of said she had a surgery or something. "Okay, bye!" With that she walked off to the coffee cart to get a bone dry cappuccino for Mark, and for a change, hot chocolate for herself.

"Plans?" Alex looked at Lexie who was biting on her lower lip to hide her smile. She only shrugged.

"Who the hell is she seeing!?" Cristina asked getting a little pissed and aggravated that she didn't know.

Derek looked at the people at the table confused. "Izzie's seeing someone?"

"That's our theory." Meredith said talking Derek's sandwich from him and took a bite of it. "Ew! Tuna!" She through the sandwich back down on his plate. She took a napkin from her plate and spit out the bite of that tuna sandwich she wasn't so fond of out of her mouth.

Izzie was holding her cup of hot chocolate and the cappuccino in the other. She saw Mark walking around a corner into a hallway. She smiled and jogged a little to catch up to him in the hallway.

Addison walked into the hospital, she hadn't seen anyone she had known yet, until she saw an Isobel Stevens jogging around a corner of the hallway. She mine as well greet her so she jogged up to the corner. The hallway was empty, except two people, she stood by the corner watching Izzie jogging up to Mark Sloan. _This should be interesting. _She thought watching as Mark stopped walking and turned to the resident.

"Dr. Sloan!" Izzie smiled, and once he stopped and turned to her, she handed out his cappuccino. "I was getting myself something, and I thought maybe I'd be nice and get you your cappuccino." She smiled as he took the cappuccino out of her hand.

Mark smiled and sipped the cappuccino that was now in his hand. "Dr. Bailey told me not to hurt you."

Izzie was a little confused. "Seriously? Why?" She thought for a moment. "She saw you trying 'flirt' with me at the nurses station." She said air quoting 'flirt' with her free hand.

Mark chuckled at her air quote. "Yeah, but I think we're past the flirting and on to foreplay." He smirked.

Izzie rolled her eyes. "We're alone, and I missed you." She said truthfully.

"I missed you too." Mark smiled and they both leaned in for a soft, quick kiss. "I just remembered. I got you something."

The woman around the corner was shocked. Mark Sloan and Izzie Stevens were… Dating?! Mark was capable of dating? She wondered and thought about as she continued to watch them.

Izzie brightened up. Her smile widened. "Seriously? What is it?" She asked in a very cheerful tone.

Mark laughed at her behavior. "Yes, seriously, and you'll just have to come to my office to see it."

"It isn't sex is it?" She asked incredulously.

Mark rolled his eyes and smirked. "No miss dirty mind, the gift isn't sex." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Even though it does refer to your Hello Kitty underwear."

Izzie watched as he pulled back from her. She smiled. "So it's something Hello Kitty?" She asked still questioning what he got her in her mind. What could it be?

Mark smiled. At least she was smart enough to make the connection between the two. "You'll just have to see." He turned to the other direction which the redhead was around the corner. "Maybe we should start telling people about us." He said as they started to walk at a slow pace.

Izzie looked at him as they continued to walk. "Not yet. I mean I want to, but Meredith is having a baby, and she should be getting the attention, and I'd rather not be harassed by the jealous nurses."

Mark nodded in understanding. "Well, at least Lexie knows now. Someone to share the flour fight story with." He said smiling at the memory.

"I should of told her it last night, but I forgot." She shrugged. "I'll tell her it another time."

They both smiled at each other until they both looked forward to reveal a still shocked redhead.

"Addison." Mark said clearly surprised to see her.

"Dr. Montgomery." Izzie said as surprised as Mark was. "Umm, how much did you hear?" She asked referring to both her and Mark in the empty hallway. Another person has just found out.

"Enough to know that you two are hiding your relationship and that Mark has a present for you in his office that isn't sex." Addison said still shocked as she was before. She looked at Mark. "You're capable of a relationship?"

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yes, and are you visiting?" He asked curiously.

Addison nodded. "Yes, and did I hear you say Grey is having a baby?" She asked Izzie. Izzie nodded. "Good for them." She looked between the two. "How did you two get together? I know I was gone for a year, but you hated him when I left, and you thought she was a hot blonde."

"Things change Addison, and love does that to you." Mark looked at Izzie, and they both smiled warmly at one another.

Addison raised her eyebrows. "Love?" She looked at Mark. "You're capable of falling in love?"

Mark rolled his eyes at Addison for the second time. "Yes."

"Okay then." Addison paused. "So what's the gift you got for Stevens? Something Hello Kitty I presume?"

Mark nodded. "It is something Hello Kitty, and if you are wondering, you can come along while I give her it." No one was around, so he affectionately put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. He smiled as he saw her smile.

Addison smirked at Mark. "Sure." She giggled.

Mark looked at Addison confused. "What?"

"You're whipped." Addison looked at Izzie. "He has never been whipped before, use it to your full advantage.

Izzie laughed lightly and nodded. "Oh, I will, trust."

Mark looked at Izzie and frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

Izzie smirked. "Oh, you will." She continued to smirk causing Mark to get a devilish smirk thinking about what she would do. He might be very pleased.

Addison looked between the two. "As much as I'm enjoying the eye sex between you two. I hear something purring, and it sounds something like Hello Kitty."

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

**A/N:** I didn't use the idea I had in my head, but once I get back from NY, I'll be making the next chapter with the idea, but I'll just say this about it, more like a quote that I am saying in my head of it… 'God, not another panty incident!'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm back! The trip lasted longer then I thought. They should really tell me these things ahead of time. Well, my plan is going to be in action in this chapter. Enjoy! Please R & R..

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

Mark, Izzie, and Addison were walking to Mark's office. Mark and Izzie were informing what has been going on around Seattle Grace, but it really wasn't much. Once they arrived there, Mark opened the door for them, and walked in after them which surprised Addison. This could not be the same Mark!

Izzie smiled at Mark trying not to seem to excited, even though it was obvious she was. "What did you get me?"

Mark smiled at her and walked over to his desk. "I saw these and I instantly thought of you, and how you would like them." He told her while handing her a small box.

Addison stood next to Izzie and looked at Mark skeptically.

Izzie took the box smiling. She opened the box to reveal jeweled Hello Kitty earrings. She smiled wider and let out a small squeal. "This is so cute! Thank you." She leaned up and they kissed.

Addison looked at the gift amused, then looked up at the couple. "So, how is everyone else?" She was thinking about Alex, but she had moved on, then why was she curious about how _he _was?

Mark knew what Addison was thinking. He looked at her. Izzie and Mark both had left out about Lexie dating Alex. "Alex is dating Lexie who is Meredith's half sister and Cristina's intern."

Izzie was slightly confused, but then it popped into her head. Before she left, she's the one who really ruined the bet. It's a good thing though, what if they both finished it through, and she never had sex with Alex? Would he and her be together?

"What would make you think I wanted to know about Alex?" Addison asked innocently. Had she fallen in love with him? No, she couldn't of.

"No reason." Mark said as innocently. He knew Izzie knew about it, so he knew she wasn't confused.

Izzie gently closed the small box in her hands and put it in her lab coat pocket. She looked at Addison and smiled. "Do you want to go see them? They're all eating their lunch at the usual table."

Addison looked at Izzie and smiled. She always liked that intern. "Yeah. I'd like to see them."

"Then lets head out." Mark leaned down and gave Izzie a quick kiss knowing he won't be able to until later. Once parted, he smiled and walked to the door and opened it for them.

Addison looked at Izzie. "What did you do to him?"

Izzie looked at Addison confused. "What do you mean?"

Addison watched as Mark rolled his eyes. She rolled her eyes in response and looked back at Izzie. "From the last time I was here, he was…" She thought for a second. "A man whore. What happened?"

Izzie smiled slightly and looked at Mark. She looked at Addison, she knew about what happened before, and after. "He was trying to be a good man, but now, he doesn't have to try anymore." She smiled and walked out the door of the office.

Addison looked at Mark. "Maybe I should of gave you a chance."

Mark shook his head. "But I'm glad you didn't, or else I would never be with Izzie. I love her after all."

Izzie walked a few feet and turned to the two. "Are you two coming, if not, I'm spilling the beans about Addison being here to anyone who comes in fifty feet of me." She was being slightly sarcastic, and joking about that.

Addison smiled and nodded. She glanced at Mark, then walked out the door which Mark followed and closed the door behind him.

They were walking passed the nurses station when they heard Bailey who seemed pretty pissed.

"Again. Again! Who the hell has their panties on my surgical floor!? My god! Is this turning into some kind of freaking tradition!?" Bailey turned to look at everyone looking at her. "Whose panties are these?! I want an answer!"

Mark, Izzie, and Addison stopped to watch Bailey. Izzie's eyes widened while Mark's mouth fell open, and Addison was looking at the panties on the bulletin board clearly amused. The panties were red and lacy, looks like they must be from a Victoria Secret kind of store. Addison didn't do it this time, and because of that, she really had no idea whose panties they could belong to.

"Oh my god." Izzie said quietly so only Mark could hear, but because Addison was next to her, she heard too.

Addison looked at Izzie, then the panties. Her eyebrows raised slightly and looked back at Izzie. "Those are your panties?" She asked quietly to her so no other person around could hear.

Izzie could only nod. How the hell did her panties end up there!?

Mark didn't know what to say either, he knew those panties very well. He surely didn't put her panties up there, and he's positive she didn't either. Couldn't of been Lexie, she's Izzie's person.

"I know one of you knows! Whose damn panties are those?!" Bailey said pointing to the panties getting pretty mad.

Addison tried to divert Dr. Bailey from the panties, Izzie's panties. "Miranda! Hi!"

Bailey looked at Addison. She was surprised. "Addison, your back in Seattle?" She asked.

Addison nodded. "Just visiting, looking around the hospital, seeing if anything changed other than Mark."

Mark slightly rolled his eyes, he thought of a way to get back Izzie's panties, it seemed like a long shot in his mind, but he'd try anything to get her out of this situation. He smiled and walked over to where the panties were. "I have no idea how these panties got here, but I do know I bought them for a patient, out of request." He said unpinning the panties from the board.

Bailey looked at Mark slightly surprised, but mostly actually unsurprised. She knew he must be lying. "Out of request?"

Mark pinned the pins back on the board and held the panties in his hand. He thought for a moment. "She's a stripper, a slutty stripper." He shrugged and walked away from the nurses station glancing at Izzie who had on a very grateful look.

Addison smiled at Bailey trying to hide her laughter. "Nice seeing you Miranda." She walked in the direction Mark had gone.

"You too." Bailey said trying to get her thoughts together about what just happened.

Izzie glanced at Bailey guiltily and walked to where Addison and Mark were in the hallway that was getting closer to where the rest of the 'gang' was.

Mark leaned up against the wall and held up Izzie's panties once she was in front of.

Izzie took her panties and stuck them in the pocket of her lab coat that didn't have her gift from Mark in it. "Thank you, I don't know what I would of done if they found out they were my panties."

Mark smirked. "Anytime Dr. Stevens. Anytime…"

Addison looked at Izzie. "How did your panties end up there anyway?"

Izzie looked at Addison. "I don't know." She sighed. Then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! Mark!"

Mark looked at her slightly worried. He stood up from the wall. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Remember last week in the on call room?" Izzie looked at Mark who just nodded. "I remember not remembering to put on my panties!"

Addison bit her lip to hide her amusement of the situation. "So whoever found your panties put them up on the bulletin board? That doesn't make to much sense."

"Yeah, but it would if they knew about Izzie and me. Someone must be major jealous, angry, or it's a sick prank." Maybe it was Lexie, but she didn't know until yesterday, and he doubted that she was the person who would do that once they found a mysterious pair of panties in an on call room.

"You know. I don't want to talk about my panties anymore, lets just go and tell our people that Addison is back." She had enough panty talk for one day. Izzie walked in the direction where the 'gang' was.

Mark raised an eyebrow at her before following her. Addison laughed quietly to herself while following Mark.

Now this was going to be a ride.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Love those reviews! Glad you are enjoying it! Just want to say that Callie is at Mercy West with George (in the summary), so it's not her. I know who put the panties there. You will never guess, but you can. By the way, here's the chapter! Please R & R..

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

Izzie and Mark were in front of Addison as they walked to the table where the 'gang' was.

Lexie looked at Izzie and Mark walking towards them. She couldn't see Addison behind them, she's heard about her, but she hasn't seen her, so she wouldn't know who she is anyway. "I thought you had plans? Oh, and I was just curious to when the last time you had sex in this hospital was." She said casually still smirking.

Izzie began to blush furiously. "Lexie!" She thought she'd change the subject. "Guess who's visiting?" She asked them.

"Satan?" Cristina asked in her usual dark and twisty way.

Addison stepped from behind Mark and Izzie and looked at Cristina. "I'd prefer Ruler of All That is Evil. I'm surprised you got it right."

Derek looked at Addison. "Hey, what are you doing back?" He asked curiously and surprised that she was here.

Addison looked at Derek. "I'm visiting." She smiled and looked at the rest of the occupants of the table.

"How long?" Derek asked curiously.

"Just today, I'm leaving early tomorrow morning." Addison informed him. She looked at Lexie. "You must be Lexie." She held out her hand for her to shake. She smiled at her. "I'm Addison Montgomery."

Lexie smiled back and shook her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Addison asked surprised.

"Yeah, a little from Alex, and some things from Izzie." Lexie told her. "She speaks very highly of you. Your one of the reasons she took up OB/GYN."

Izzie gave Lexie a look. Addison raised her eyebrows and looked at Izzie. "Is that so?"

Izzie hesitated. Did Lexie have to blurt out everything? "Part of the reason." She said feeling a little awkward about saying it to her.

"Why don't you sit down?" Derek asked gesturing to a free seat at the table.

Addison smiled and sat down. She was next to Lexie who was next Alex. Her and Alex made only a moment of eye contact, but Lexie noticed, who was now getting a jealous feeling. Did he still have feelings for her? He knew he had some before she left, he had told her that.

"What happened to your plans?" Meredith asked Izzie.

"Yeah, and why are you with McSteamy?" Cristina said a little curious herself.

"My plans were… Diverted, when I spotted Addison talking to Mark." Izzie told them in her most convincing voice when it comes to a lie.

Cristina leaned over and whispered to Meredith. "Fifty says they do it by the end of the week."

Meredith rolled her eyes but agreed to the bet nonetheless. "Deal."

"Well, I have to go back to my plans." Mark looked at Addison. "Nice seeing you again." He turned the back to them, but gave Izzie silent look, which she knew all to well. He walked back into the hospital, and down the hall.

Izzie smiled to herself. She looked at Derek when he spoke to her. "What were your plans?" She wasn't sure how to respond. Before she did, her pager went off. She looked down at it and smiled to herself once again. "I would love to answer that question Derek, but I have to get back to them." She looked at Addison. "Maybe we can go to Joe's later tonight or something. To give you more gossip on things."

Addison smirked. "Like who put up your panties?" Everyone at the table other than Addison, their eyes widened.

"What?!" Lexie asked wanting some information.

Izzie looked at Lexie. "I'll inform you later." She looked back at Addison. "So, Joe's?"

Addison nodded and smiled. "Sure, when's your shift over?"

"Nine." Izzie told her. Her pager went off again. She looked down at it and rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "He's so impatient." She muttered to herself.

"Who?" Meredith asked referring to the person she was calling impatient.

Izzie looked at Meredith. "No one." She looked at Addison. "So, a quarter past nine?" As she watched Addison nod, she smiled. Now she can leave for some real fun. "Later." She waved to them slightly and gave Lexie a look, which she only smirked in response.

"Weird bright and shiny people." Cristina muttered to herself, but only Meredith hear her.

"Better than us dark and twisty people, but I'm really more-" Meredith was cut off.

Cristina cut her off. "No your not."

Izzie walked down the hallway of the hospital seeing Mark standing outside the on call room, mostly like look out. Again, they were the only ones in the hallway. When she was a few feet away from him, she smirked. "You are so impatient."

Mark looked at Izzie and smiled. "You love me anyway."

Izzie smiled. "Of course." She leaned up and they both kissed. "Is the on call room empty?"

"I checked, and it is." He smirked as they kissed again. He pulled apart for a few moments to open the door.

As they entered, Mark locked the door behind him. He looked at Izzie who was smiling mischievously. He smiled and walked to her slowly. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes before he kissed her heatedly. She responded quickly and kissed back as she put her arms around his neck. His hand moved to the back of her head bringing her closer and taking her hair out from the bun it was in, dropping the large clip on to the ground. As her hands moved to his shoulders, Mark brought his hands to her shoulders. Knowing what he wanted to do, Izzie dropped her hands down so she could shake off her lab coat. Once it dropped to the ground, Mark moved his hands down her arms. He slowly pulled apart from her lips and started to slowly move down to her neck. Izzie moved her neck to the side to give him better access. He moved his arms to her waist lifting her shirt. She put her hands up in the air so he could take the shirt off her. Once he did, he threw it on the floor and quickly brought his lips to hers softly, but it soon turned very heated. He again kissed down to her neck slowly, he heard her moan in pleasure when she turned her head to her side once again. Izzie heard voices outside the door, it sounded, like… Alex? "Did you hear that?" She asked letting out another moan. "No." He said against her skin kissing her collarbone. She heard Alex again, it was clearer, he was calling out to Lexie.

"Lexie!" Alex called out again as Lexie was walking down the hallway.

Lexie stopped in front of the on call room and turned around to face Alex.

"What is it?" Alex asked concerned walking slowly closer to her.

Lexie looked down at the ground. "It's nothing."

Alex put his fingers under her chin and brought it up to look at him. "It's not nothing, talk to me."

Lexie sighed. "It's just, the way you look at her, it's like you have feelings for her." She said avoiding his gaze.

Izzie had her ear against the wall to hear what they were saying. Mark was in back of her, disappointed that they didn't get to finish, but he knew they would sooner or later, and he'd wait for her.

"Look at me." Alex said softly to Lexie. Once her eyes met his, he took a deep breath. "I don't have feelings for her, I have feelings for you." He watched her start to smile. "I didn't want to tell you like this, and I've been scared to, but, Lexie, I love you, no one else."

Izzie and Mark looked at each other hearing what he said and smiled at each other.

Lexie smiled at Alex. "You love me?" Alex nodded and smiled back. "I love you too." She smiled and leaned up and kissed him soundly. Through the three months they have been dating, they haven't said that to each other. They didn't have the guts, until now.

"Aw." Izzie said looking at Mark.

Mark smiled at her. "Another couple in love I see, I mean hear." He furrowed his eyebrows, but then smirked. "Well, shall we continue what we started before."

Izzie looked at Mark and smirked. "I'd enjoy that." He put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. They kissed with passion.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I am so sorry that I haven't updated, but school started and I've been pre-occupied, again so sorry. This chapter, you'll find out who put the panties on the board, I bet you'll never guess who put them there. The O'Malley's will come in the next chapter. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

It was a few hours since Alex and Lexie's love confession, everyone was back to work. Addison was watching their surgeries through the gallery and making small talk with some of them when they weren't with a patient or in surgery. She missed Seattle, but she figured it was best she had left when she did.

Izzie closed up a patient's chart and handed it to a nurse. She then started to walk to a hallway, she was, until she heard Mark and Addison's voices. She was about to walk to them when she heard what they were talking about, so she just moved out of sight around the corner, of course she could still hear them, that was the point, just not be seen.

"What do you think would of happened if I never left?" Addison asked thoughtfully and curiously.

Mark shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you and Karev would have been together."

"Why do you assume everything I ask is about Alex?" Addison asked even though it does.

Mark sighed. "Because you slept with him before you left."

"What?" Addison asked. He knew? How did he know?

"That's why I said I broke the pact. I saw you and Alex come out of the on call room, it was obvious what you two did." Mark said letting out another sigh.

"Oh my gosh, Mark, I'm-"

Mark cuts her off. "It's in the past, everything's in the past."

Addison nodded with guilt. "It is, but still- Wait, how about when you said you slept with someone…"

"I lied." Mark said with a slight shrug.

"You lied so I wouldn't feel the guilt, that is so unlike you."

Mark nodded. "It is, and that really opened my eyes to become a better person than I was. A better Mark, a reformed man."

"You succeeded."

Izzie didn't really want to know what was coming next. Finding out that he was still in love with Addison and not her, she didn't want to know. She turned in the other direction from the hallway and started to wake towards an on call room.

"Izzie's a lucky woman." Addison said truthfully.

"I'm a lucky man." He said with a smile.

"You really do love her don't you?"

"I do. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her in my life."

Addison smiled. "I woman who has finally tamed Mark Sloan, never thought I'd see the day."

Mark chuckled. "Well, you did."

"Yes, and it surprises the hell out of me." Addison said with a small laugh.

Lexie looked and saw Izzie walk into an on call room. It didn't look like she was waiting to have another round of on call room sex with Mark. She wasn't sure what to think. She decided to investigate. Lexie walked from where she was walking from. She walked around the corner and saw Addison and Mark. She raised an eyebrow and started to walk towards them. "Dr. Sloan!" She called out.

Mark looked at Lexie. "Dr. Grey." He said with a nod.

Lexie looked at him closely. "You haven't talked to Izzie in the last few minutes have you?"

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "No, why?"

"Not sure, but I am sure that you should go to the on call room, like, now." She looked at his questioning and concerned face. "Don't ask, just do it, now!"

"Okay." Mark looked at Addison. "So, I'll talk to you tonight?"

Addison gave a nod. "Yes, and with your lady."

Mark nodded, glanced at Lexie, then started walking down the hall and around the corner Izzie had went before.

Addison looked at Lexie. "Is Izzie okay?"

Lexie shrugged. "Not completely sure, she walked from the corner to the on call room, and then I saw you both here and basically I'm confused about it all."

Addison glanced down the hallway, then looked back at Lexie.

Mark stopped walking when he came to his destination. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. He didn't look at Izzie completely until he closed the door behind him. He looked at her. She was looking at him for a moment before looking down at her knees. She was sitting on top of the bottom bunk, her knees up to her chest, and her hand wrapped her arms around them. "Iz, are you okay?" He asked concerned, walking over to the bottom bunk and sitting next to her.

Izzie glanced in Mark's direction, then looked forward. "I'm fine." She looked down at her knees.

"No you're not." He put one hand on her knee and rubbed his thumb over it. "Talk to me." He said softly.

"It's nothing really, it's stupid." She said shaking her head slightly avoiding his gaze and the feeling of his hand on her knee.

"Sure it is." He said sarcastically with a slight roll of his eyes. "What ever it is, stupid or not, it's bothering you, talk to me."

Izzie sighed. "I heard you and Addison talking. I came here after I heard her say you succeeded at becoming a better man, I just-"

"Thought that I'd come to the realization that I love her and not you?" He finished for her.

Izzie avoided his eyes and looked toward the ground and nodded a little.

"Izzie..." He put the tips of his fingers under her chin and lifted it up so she was forced to meet his gaze. "I love you, in a way that I've never loved anyone, not even Addison. You're it for me, and nothing is going to change that. Got it?"

Izzie looked in his eyes, he was telling the truth, every wor. She gave him a slight smile and nodded.

Mark smiled. "Good." He gave her a peck on her lips.

XxxGAGAGAGAxxX

That night, Addison was sitting on a stool at the bar of Joe's laughing along with Joe at what he said about something.

"Good to know everything here at Seattle has calmed down, well almost." Addison said her laughing fading as she sipped her beer.

Joe chuckled. "Almost."

Mark and Izzie walked through the bar door. Mark's arm around her waist. They both spotted Addison sitting at the bar and walked over.

Joe knew about Mark and Izzie, but he's Joe, he knows everything that happens at Seattle Grace.

Addison looked over her shoulder and smiled at the couple. "There's the happy couple!"

Izzie smiled at that.

Mark smiled and sat next to Addison. Izzie sitting on the other side of him.

"What can I get you two?" Joe asked. "The regulars?" Most of the time when they came to the bar, Mark and Izzie ordered the same drink, scotch on the rocks for Mark, and just a beer for Izzie. It was simple, so it was and easy regular. He watched as they both nodded and went to get their drinks.

Izzie was about to say something when he cell phone rang. She opened her purse and flipped open her cell phone she had removed from it. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they were yours I swear!"

"What?-"

"The panties, I saw your face. I had no idea they were yours when I found them!"

"Wait. Olivia?"

"Yeah, and again, I am so sorry!"

"How did you get my number?"

"I'm a nurse."

"I know, but why did you-"

Olivia hung up. 

Izzie looked at her phone with a shocked face. "Olivia put my panties on the board."

"What? Syph nurse?" Mark asked clearly shocked himself.

"That's her."

"But why?" Addison asked.

"I have no idea, but she kept saying sorry, like that could change anything." Izzie said closing her phone and putting it back into her purse.

"At least it's out of the way." Addison said trying to look on the bright side of it.

"I guess." Izzie said drinking some of her beer that Joe had brought her.

Addison tried to steer the conversation to something else. How they got together, that's something they could talk about. "How did you two get together?"

Mark and Izzie looked at each other.

"We actually started as friends." Izzie said looking back at Addison.

"Really? Now explain to me how _that_ happened."

Mark glanced at Addison, then looked at Izzie. "You want to start or should I?"

"I will." Izzie smiled at Mark. She looked at Addison. "From the very beginning?"

Addison nodded. "The very beginning."

"Well…"

They continued to discuss how they got together. Later on the conversation turned to Addison. She told them about the Private Practice and who she was working with. This continued until Addison left to get some sleep before she had to leave early the next day to the airport.

Mark and Izzie were walking to Mark's car.

"Tonight went well." Izzie commented.

Mark nodded. "It did." He put his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers, which Izzie smiled. He brought her knuckles up to his lips and kissed them. "I love you."

Izzie smiled. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me feel better every time I read them. The O'Malley's arrive this chapter. Won't see them that much, next chapter, don't worry, they will. Please R & R..

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

The next day, Addison was already on a plane back to LA. Izzie was in the resident locker, she had been having some pains in her side, but she ignored them.

Meredith finished putting on her scrubs and looked at Izzie. "So, did you do anything interesting after talking with Addison last night at Joe's?" She asked hoping she could go further enough into the conversation to know who she was seeing, or even if she was seeing anyone.

"No." Izzie answered easily. She finished putting on her scrubs.

"Yeah right, Barbie, we know you're seeing someone, and as much as I don't want to, tell me who the hell it is!" Cristina said to her still pissed that she didn't know, and that no one else did either, so she couldn't yell at them to tell her.

Alex joined in. "Yeah, and if you don't tell use, I'll get Lexie to tell me." He smirked, even though he knew that since Lexie was Izzie's person, she wouldn't saying anything, but he was just as curious to know as Meredith and Cristina.

"Nice try." Izzie said to Alex. She directed her attention to him and the other two. "I'm not seeing anyone." She said simply before closing her locker and walking out of the residents locker room.

"Why won't she tell us anything?" Meredith asked Cristina and Alex. Why wouldn't she tell? Why wouldn't she tell _her_? Something just doesn't seem to fit.

Alex shrugged. "Don't know, but I'm going to get my interns." He started to walk out.

"You think her cell phone is in her locker?" Cristina asked eyeing Izzie's locker.

"We are not breaking into Izzie's locker!" Meredith hissed out. It's like breaking an entering!

"Fine, take out all the fun." Cristina said walking out of the locker room.

Meredith huffed and put a hand on her belly. She looked down at her belly, where her baby was growing inside of her. "You'll learn to deal with her. She's my person after all."

Izzie smiled at her interns, still ignoring the pain in her side. She told them what they had to do today, two were at the clinic, the other two, in the pit. She didn't want to put them in the pit, but they weren't exactly the perfect two interns. Something inside hit her and she covered her mouth running to the nearest trashcan that was only a few feet away at the nurses station, and she threw up immediately when her head was in the trash can.

Meredith and Cristina pass with their interns. They look at each other, but Meredith was the only one to walk behind her and hold her hair up.

Bailey was about to pass by when she spotted Stevens, she was worried, but Izzie had Meredith and Cristina by her, well, you wouldn't really count Cristina unless it was for Meredith, so Izzie had Meredith there, but she just couldn't stand there and do nothing. She grabbed a couple of tissues that was on the nurses station and handed it to Lexie who was now in front of the trash can.

When Izzie stopped throwing up, she lifted her head out of the trash can, where Lexie wiped the tissue around her lips.

"Iz, are you okay?" Meredith asked a little concerned.

"She just threw up Meredith, what you think?" Cristina asked in her usual way.

Meredith ignored Cristina.

"Okay, Grey-"

"Which one?" Lexie asked Dr. Bailey quickly.

"You, now help clean her up. Other Grey, go back to your interns." Bailey looked over at Cristina. "Yang, stop laughing and walk away with your interns following." She was so glad she was chief resident. She, and everybody else would have been a little worried if it was someone else. Bailey gave Izzie one last glance before walking away.

Cristina stopped laughing right after Bailey told her to stop, even though she was still laughing a little inside. No one would understand why she would laugh at Izzie in this situation, but it's her. She walked away, with her interns quickly following.

Except Lexie who was walking with Izzie to the restroom to help her get cleaned up.

**XxxGAGAGAGAxxX**

It was around an hour since Izzie had thrown up. She still had the same pain in her side. Izzie was walking towards the nurses station again that day, until the same thing that hit her inside hit her again. She covered her mouth with her hand again and ran to the trash can at the nurses atation to throw up again.

Lexie was walking by until she saw Izzie. Her eyes widened. She held Izzie's hair back saying, "Iz, are you pregnant?"

Mark was not that far away. His mouth ajar hearing what Lexie had just said. Could she be pregnant? He wanted to be by her side, but his mind was basically in a state of shock thinking about it.

Bailey was passing by Mark to the nurses station towards Izzie. "Damn, another freaking tradition rears its ugly head." She muttered. When Bailey had reached her, she had stopped throwing up. "Alright Stevens, that is twice now that you have thrown up today. Something is sure to be wrong." Her and Lexie help Izzie stand up from her kneeling position. They passed by Mark who was watching Izzie concerned, but they didn't notice him.

Neither did they notice, Callie and George O'Malley watching. Not to mention that George was holding a carrier for their four month old baby, Nathan.

**XxxGAGAGAGAxxX**

"I can't believe you're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant!" Izzie said groaning. She was laying on an exam table.

"Anything hurt?" Lexie asked pushing two fingers of each hand on each side of her body.

Izzie thought for a moment remembering the pains in her side. "Come to think of it. I've been having pains in my side."

Lexie grinned with a slight disbelieving look. "I can't believe you're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant!" Izzie said with another groan.

Lexie ignored her. "At least you know who the father is."

Izzie smiled slightly at that. "Yeah…"

"So you're admitting that you are pregnant?"

"She's not." Bailey said walking in with a file in her hand.

Izzie sighed. "Thank god."

"You don't seem that relieved." Lexie said with a small smirk.

Before this could go any further, Bailey spoke. "We'll have to run more tests." She muttered something that both couldn't make out. "Damn, stupid traditions."

"Could I at least get some morphine?"

Bailey's face dropped. God, this _was_ a tradition wasn't it?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews! My computer deleted my chapter again! I had to re-do it, I tried my best to get it the way it was before. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

"You're a great person."

Lexie looked at Izzie amused. She was sitting on a chair next to where Izzie was laying on a hospital bed. Izzie was obviously on morphine.

"So is Mark, Meredith, Derek, Alex, maybe Alex,-" Lexie gave her a look. "Cristina, okay, not Cristina, I think you can understand that though."

Lexie tried to hold in a laugh.

Bailey walked in holding some files in her hand.

"Hi Dr. Bailey!" Izzie said in a morphine, serious tone. "What's wrong with me? I can take it!"

Bailey decided it would be easier to just tell her instead of reviewing the symptoms. "You know what? You're high, so I'm going to cut to the chase, you have appendicitis."

"Oh! I just thought of something!" Izzie said like she was surprised. "Don't let Meredith, Derek, Alex, and Cristina! Especially Cristina come into this room!"

"Okay…" Bailey looked at Lexie. "Schedule the appendectomy, you're going to be my intern for the day."

Lexie nodded standing up from the chair. She glanced at Izzie before walking out to schedule the surgery.

Izzie looked over at Dr. Bailey. "Can you get my boyfriend for me?" Izzie asked in a sweet 'morphinated' tone.

"Sure…" Bailey took out a pen from her lab coat pocket. "What's his number?"

Izzie giggled. "You don't need his number, you could just page him."

Bailey looked at Izzie. _My god! Another one!_

"It's Dr.-" Izzie looked at the doorway smiling. "Mark!"

Bailey was a little confused. "Wha-?" She looked behind her. "What are doing here Dr. Sloan?"

"I just talked to Dr. Grey, told me about Stevens, and I thought I would pay her a visit." Mark said giving Izzie a smile and a wink.

"Okay…" Bailey looked back over at Izzie. "Okay, about your boyfriend-"

Izzie cut her off smiling and looking at Mark. "Yeah, he's amazing."

Bailey looked at her for a moment before just turning around and walking out the hospital room.

Mark walked over to Izzie's bedside. "Amazing?"

Izzie smiled widely. "Very, and a _very_ good kisser."

Mark smiled down at her, slightly amused remembering Meredith on morphine and calling him McSteamy. "So is my girlfriend."

"Aw." She said in a childish, girly voice.

Mark chuckled at her. "I have to go now, for that interview for the Seattle Times magazine." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Izzie just smiled as she watched him walk out of her hospital room. "My McSteamy." Se said smiling to herself before she let out a giggle.

**XxxGAGAGAGAxxX**

Mark walked to his office where a brunette who looked around thirty was outside his door holding a notebook, a few small notepads, a tape recorder, and a few pencils. "You must be the woman from the Seattle Times magazine."

"Yes, and you must be Mark Sloan." She said shaking his hand. "Lydia Bell, are we going to do the interview in your office or somewhere else?"

"My office is fine." Mark said opening his office door, walking in, and gesturing to a chair in front of his desk which she sat in just a moment later. He walked and sat on his chair at his desk.

"Okay, I guess we should get this interview started." She took her tape recorder and pressed record and placing it on his desk. "Dr. Mark Sloan, Head of Plastics of Seattle Grace Hospital…" She said speaking into the tape recorder.

They both had spent around ten minutes of interviewing, the interview turned from him switching and hospitals, to his surgical career, to an interesting topic.

"Now tell me, is there anyone special in your life right now?" Lydia asked still leaning to the tape recorder.

Mark thought about his answer, he wasn't going to lie about this. He smiled and nodded. "There is."

"Is she a doctor also?"

Mark nodded still smiling. "Yes, her name is Dr. Isobel Stevens. She is a resident in OB/GYN."

"Are you two in a serious relationship?"

"I love her, does that answer that question?" Mark asked still smiling.

Lydia nodded with a smile. She could tell that she must have gotten to him, for a guy to be that good looking and talk about a woman like that, well, that woman must have gotten to him. "Yes, I think it does."

Mark smiled, not sure how Izzie is going to react once this article comes out.

Lydia took her tape recorder off of Mark's desk and pressed the stop button. "Okay, the issue will come out next month." She stood up, just as Mark did and shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you Dr. Sloan."

**XxxGAGAGAGAxxX**

George and Callie had just come from talking to Meredith, Alex, and Cristina. George wanted to see Izzie and how she was doing, but they couldn't find her.

George bumped into Lexie. "Sorry." He looked at her. "Lexie Grey?"

Lexie looked at George. It took her a moment, but she then remembered him. "George, you're back?"

George shook his head. "Just visiting." He looked over at Callie. "This is my wife Callie."

Lexie smiled at Callie and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Callie smiled. "You too, and did you say Grey?"

Lexie nodded. "Yeah, Meredith Grey's my sister, well, half sister." She looked down and the carrier that was holding a baby boy. "And who is this?" She asked smiling down at the giggling baby.

George smiled and looked down at Nathan. "This is Nathan, he's four months old.

Callie beamed looking down at her and George's son.

Lexie continued to smile at the baby and waved a little at Nathan, which he only giggled in response.

"Lexie, do you know where we could find Dr. Stevens?" George asked remembering why they came over there.

"Izzie? Umm…" Lexie wasn't sure how to respond. She bit her lower lip contemplating what to say. They were only visiting, Izzie couldn't get into that much trouble on morphine. "She's is a little… High, right now."

"High?" Callie asked slightly amused.

Lexie stuttered. "She uh… She has… Umm…"

George furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

Lexie took a deep breath. "Izzie has appendicitis, and is on morphine."

George's eyes widened as Callie started to laugh.

"Oh, uh… What hospital room is she in?"

Lexie pointed to Izzie's hospital room. "That one right over there."

George nodded and raised up his baby's carrier. "Can you watch him so we can go see her?"

Lexie nodded. "Sure." She took the carrier from him and smiled at the baby.

George took a Callie's hand who was hesitant about leaving the baby with Lexie, _and_ going to see Izzie who she wasn't that fond of.

Lexie smiled at them before walking with the carrier to the nurses station and putting the carrier on it. She looked at Nathan and smiled. "Hi Nathan." She reached over with her hands and rubbed her thumbs over the bottom of his feet which made him giggle. "You're full of laughter aren't you buddy?"

**XxxGAGAGAGAxxX**

George knocked on the side on the threshold of the door the Izzie's hospital room holding Callie's hand with his other hand. Callie was behind him.

Izzie turned her head and her look turned from cheerful, to confused. "Where's the baby?"

"How did you know about the baby?" George asked furrowing his eyebrows. They had just came to Seattle today, and she was in the hospital room, how could she already know?

"Why else would you be here? To announce your engagement?" Izzie giggled. "You're already married!"

"Uh… Okay." George said slowly as both walked in. Callie was sort of laughing to herself.

"So, where's the baby? Is it a boy or girl? What's the baby's name? Ah, babies…"

Callie bit her lower lip hiding her laughter.

"The baby is with Lexie-"

Izzie cut him off. "My person!"

George raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He watched as she nodded her head vigorously. "It's a boy, and his name is Nathan."

"How old?!"

"Nathan's four months old." Callie said answering, she mine as well speak, it's not like she's going to remember this later.

"Aw…" Izzie said dragging it on longer than necessary. Someone walked to the doorway of her hospital room. "Hey look, it's my boyfriend."

Callie and George both turned to look at who it was. Callie's eyes widened as George's mouth became ajar.

"But don't tell anybody that, nobody's suppose to know." Izzie added nodding her head.

"And yet you told us?" Callie asked raising an eyebrow at Izzie.

Izzie nodded smiling. "Basically."

George looked at both Izzie and Mark before completely looking at Izzie. "You're dating a _man-whore_!?"

Izzie's eyes darkened, the morphine seemed to have suddenly disappeared. She spoke darkly to George. "_Excuse me_!?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**Eight reviews! That makes me really… Squealy (even though that's not a word)! Two more chapters and an epilogue left. I'm sad that this story is going to end soon, but it hasn't ended yet, and I've saved the best for the next two chapters, and hopefully the epilogue will go as planned. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

George and the other occupants of the room's eyes widened, even Mark's. Mark has never seen her like this, and she was on morphine, she seemed utterly pissed. He wouldn't blame her, he felt like punching George, but it seemed like she'd by saying enough for the both of them.

Izzie was on morphine, but that didn't stop her senses and her brain from pulling through it. "You do _not_ get to say that! You haven't been here for one year, you have _no idea_ about our relationship! He's not a man whore and we _love_ each other! You can either be happy for _us_ or just _leave_!" She hissed out.

George was clearly taken aback by what she had said. He opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just left passing a surprised, but proud Mark on the way out the hospital door.

"I know it won't make a difference what I say or not, but I'm happy for the both of you." Callie said to Izzie, glancing at Mark when she did.

"Thanks Callie." Mark said from the doorway.

Izzie smiled at Callie. "Yeah, thanks." She paused. "You know, you're not a bad person, and I'm sorry for everything, you know, before you left."

Callie smiled at Izzie. "It's okay, me too. I just wished you wouldn't forget that when you were off morphine."

"Mark will remind me." Izzie said smiling over at Mark. "Right Mark."

Mark nodded. "Right."

"Okay then, I'll be seeing you." Callie gave Mark and Izzie and small smile before exiting the room.

Mark walked over to Izzie's bedside. "You really gave O'Malley a piece of your mind. I'm proud." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

Izzie giggled. "I'm glad, and he deserved it!"

Mark chuckled at her. "He sure did." He cradled the side of her face with his right hand. "I love you."

Izzie smiled widely. "Aw. I love you too."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead again.

Lexie knocked on the side of the threshold causing Mark to look up. He soon let out a sigh of relief when it was her. "I need to prep her for surgery."

Mark nodded. He looked over at Izzie. "I'll be here when you get out."

Izzie looked up into his eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise." He said as he kissed her forehead one more time before leaving the room. He gave George a glare as he walked by him. Callie had her hand on George's shoulder.

Izzie giggled looking at Lexie. "We'll be getting married one day, you watch."

Lexie smiled at her. She had no doubts about that. "As long as I'm the maid of honor."

"Done!" Izzie said as she giggled again.

Lexie smiled shaking her head. "Okay, now lets prep you for surgery."

**XxxGAGAGAGAxxX**

Fifteen minutes later, Izzie was in surgery, and Mark was sitting at his desk in his office looking through paperwork, Izzie running through his mind constantly. It was just appendicitis, the surgery was a simple procedure, but he couldn't help but worry.

He looked up from his train of thought about how there was nothing to worry about when someone had knocked on his door. "Come in!" He called to the door as his eyes worked their way back down to the files on his desk.

The man on the other side of the door let out a shaky breath before nervously opening the door. He quietly shut the door behind him.

Mark glanced from his files. To his own surprise it was George. Thinking about what had happened in the hospital room, he glared at him. "What do you want O'Malley?" He asked sternly.

George swallowed nervously, but quickly straightened his shoulders and looked at Mark seriously. "Don't hurt her." He said seriously.

Mark continued to glare at George. "I never would hurt her, but like that would make you listen, especially after you called me a man whore before leaving. You had absolutely no right to judge Izzie and mine's relationship. I _love_ her O'Malley! Whether you'd like to believe me or not, I do. I would never hurt her, you don't have the right to even say something like to me like you _care_ about her. Now get out of my office!" His voice getting louder with every word.

George was shocked at what he had said, he didn't plan that. Neither did he plan what Izzie had said to him. He realized he was wrong, Mark Sloan wasn't the man whore he use to be, he had changed, _Izzie_ had changed him. "I'm sorry, you're right, I had no right to say what I said. I thought you were using her, and maybe you still are-"

Mark cut him off angrily. "Like hell I am! I would _never_ use someone I _love_! Get out of my office!"

George again was taken aback by what he had said, and his tone, he didn't move. "I didn't think you could really love her, like you said you loved Addison-" Mark's glare had gotten stronger, but he didn't stop talking. "-But now I think I was wrong-"

Mark cut him off again. "_Think_?!"

"No, I know I was wrong. I haven't been here in a year, I don't know. I'm sorry, and since Izzie won't remember we had the argument, I need to ask forgiveness from _you_. I'm sorry." George said sincerely.

Mark studied George's face for a moment. "I'll think about it."

George nodded. He turned around and reached for the doorknob, but turned around to say one last thing, "For the record, I'm happy for the both of you. She stood up for you, and you stood up for your feelings for her, so I'm happy for the both of you. Just thought you should know." He opened the door.

Thinking about what George had just said, he had one last thing to say to him too. "O'Malley!" George turned around. "I forgive you."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews! Please R & R..

**Summary: **Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

_2 weeks later_

Mark was sitting at his desk, staring at his computer screen when he heard a knock at his office door. "Come in!"

Lexie opened the door and looked at Mark. She was confused, she wasn't his intern. "You paged?"

Mark nodded. "Close the door. I need your opinion on something."

Lexie furrowed her eyebrows with confusion, but did what she was asked. She walked over to his desk. "What do you need my opinion about?" Was it about Izzie? He wouldn't need an opinion about a patient from her.

Mark pointed his finger to his computer screen. He had uploaded the photos up his top three to the computer, he wasn't sure what Izzie would like best. "What do you think Izzie would like best?"

Lexie walked around his desk to look at his computer screen, and when she did, her eyes widened and she smiled with a squeal. "You're going to ask Izzie to marry you?!" Lexie asked as she continued to look at the rings on the screen.

"Not right now, I'm thinking about it, and when I do, I want to have the right ring." Mark said glancing back at the computer screen. The rings were simple, but still beautiful and classic looking. That's what Izzie likes.

"Aw." Lexie said glancing at Mark. She looked back at the rings. "Wow, these are nice, very classic."

Mark nodded. "Well, that's what Izzie likes." Lexie glanced at Mark smiling. Mark looked at her a little confused. "What?"

Lexie's smile softened ay him. "Izzie's lucky to have you. You two are so in love, it's cute, and you even know what kind of rings she likes. Perfect."

Mark smiled and glanced at the rings. "All relationships aren't perfect, no matter how much you want them to be."

Lexie shook her head. "If two people are in love, even if they have problems, if they work through them, the relationship is perfect." She said with a smile.

Mark glanced at Lexie. "So, are you and Alex in a 'perfect' relationship."

"To soon to tell." Lexie said examining the rings with her eyes.

Mark chuckled. "So, which one do you think she'll like best?"

Lexie continued to look at the rings for a few moments. She pointed to the one in the middle. "That one. It's very Izzie like."

"You sure?"

"Positive, the other two are classic too, but this one has something about it that just screams 'Izzie.'" Lexie said with a smile.

Mark smiled looking at the computer screen, at that ring, it did scream 'Izzie.' "Thanks, now I now what ring to get her."

"No problem." Lexie smiled and looked at him. "So, you're not sure when you're going to, but you are definitely going to propose to her?" She asked wanting to know.

Mark nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure when, but I'm hoping that everyone will know about the relationship when I do."

Lexie smiled once again. "Only time will tell." Her pager went off. She looked down at it. "I have to go." Lexie smiled at him once more. "I'm happy for the both of you."

Mark smiled at her. "Thanks Lexie."

"No problem." Lexie smiled once more before exiting his office.

Mark looked at the ring that he was going to buy for his girlfriend. He still wasn't sure when and where he was going to propose, but he was going to, he was going to make sure of it, if people know it or not, he will.

**XxxGAGAGAGAxxX**

_thirty minutes later_

Lexie walked to the nurses station where Izzie was filling out a chart. She stood next to her smiling happily at her.

Izzie glanced over at Lexie and smiled. "What is it?"

Lexie continued to smile. "Nothing."

Izzie let out a light laugh. "Okay." She looked down and continued to finish filling out the chart. When she was done, she closed it and turned, seeing Lexie was still there, she jumped. "What is it?"

Lexie tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it. "Nothing." She said with a small shrug.

Izzie furrowed her eyebrows. "Sure…" She turned and walked away to patients room.

"Hey." Lexie heard someone say behind her.

She was still smiling. "Hey! Isn't love grand?" Lexie asked the man in front of her.

Alex looked at her curiously. "Yeah, but why-"

Lexie cut him off. "I got to go." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking away.

Alex watched her walk away. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself not sure at all what that was about.

**XxxGAGAGAGAxxX**

Later on, Lexie walked into the elevator where her person was already in it. She smiled and walked in. "Hi!" She said like she was carrying on the word 'aw.' The elevator doors closed.

Izzie looked over at Lexie and smiled. "Hey."

"You two are perfect for each other, _perfect_."

Izzie furrowed her eyes curiously and laughed a little. "Thanks."

"I'm so happy for you."

Izzie laughed lightly and looked at Lexie. "What is up with you today?"

Lexie shook her head smiling. "Nothing, nothing at all." The elevator doors opened revealing a Derek Shepard and Mark Sloan.

"Hey." Derek said as he and Mark entered the elevator.

Mark gave Izzie a small wink as he and Derek walked in the back of the elevator. The elevator doors closed. "How are you two doing today?" Mark asked casually.

"Good, and you?" Izzie answered not looking in back of her, but it didn't stop the smile that formed on her face.

Mark smiled. "Good."

Lexie turned so she could look at both Mark and Izzie, smiling. She stopped herself from saying the long version of 'aw,' because Derek was there.

Derek looked at Lexie a little worried. "Are you okay?"

Lexie glanced at Derek with a smile. "Fine, perfectly fine." She sighed contently as the elevator doors opened. "I'll talk to you all later." She smiled at Izzie and Mark one last time for the day.

Izzie looked at her confused as she walked out. She looked at Derek and Mark and shrugged as she walked out the elevator herself.

The elevator doors closed as Derek looked at Mark. "What was that about?" He asked.

Mark shrugged. "No clue." He lied, he knew it was because she knew about the ring, and that he wanted to propose to Izzie. He knew that she might act a little differently, but he had _no_ idea whatsoever that she was going to go all _perky_ on everyone. It wasn't just different, it was a little, no, _very_ strange.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**After this chapter, there will be one more, the epilogue. Thank you for the reviews! I love them! Please R & R..

**Summary:**Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

_2 weeks later_

Lexie and Izzie were sitting on the couch at Meredith's house. They both had off, Alex was on call, so was Alex, Derek and Cristina, Mark had to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Lexie and Izzie decided to have a girl's night, it was around nine that evening.

Lexie and Izzie were laughing when Lexie's phone rang.

Lexie picked up her cell phone, flipped it open at put it up to her ear. "Hello?" Lexie face slightly frowned.

Izzie's face dropped a little when she watched Lexie. She was nodding her head and saying a few things that she couldn't decipher because she wasn't speaking into the phone that loud. Was she speaking quietly so she wouldn't here?

"Okay, we'll be there." Lexie snapped the phone shut and grabbed her purse from the coffee table and put her cell phone in it.

"Who was that?" Izzie asked a little worried.

Lexie looked at Izzie. "You know how Mark told you he was going to pick up a few things from the store?"

Izzie nodded slowly trying to think of what could be wrong. "Yeah, why?"

"There was a shooting-" Lexie saw the fearful and worried look Izzie had. "-But he's okay! He hit his head on the counter when someone frantically bumped into him. They checked him head out and everything is fine, he has a few stitches above his left eye, but that's it. They were already at the hospital, since they were on call and all." She took a quick breath. "Mark's talking to the police, and I told Derek we'd be there."

Izzie nodded grabbed her purse and stood up. "I'm only going to believe he's okay when I see him myself."

Lexie stood up and nodded. "Lets take my car." She said as they walked out of the house, Lexie closing the door behind her.

They both walked to Lexie's car. Lexie getting into the driver's seat, and Izzie in the passenger's seat.

Lexie started the car and started to drive to the hospital. She tried to keep her eyes on the rode and not look at Izzie.

Mark had been talking to Lexie lately about different ways to propose to her. He hadn't made any definite decisions about it though, but he's been closer and closer to actually proposing to her. He was nervous about it, he had the ring, the velvet box, but not the words.

Izzie put her elbow on the arm rest and put her hand on her forehead, and began rubbing it. What if Derek had said he was fine, but he wasn't? What if something's wrong that he didn't say?

**XxxGAGAGAGAxxX**

Alex sat in a chair near where Derek was sitting. He was waiting for Lexie. He just wanted to make sure she was still here. One person had lost their life, Mark was lucky nothing bad had happened to him. Meredith stood behind where Derek was sitting in the waiting room. Cristina was sitting a seat away from him, filling out files, she was only with them because Meredith was.

Alex sighed and looked over at the stack of magazines. The top one was one that had just came out. It was the one with Mark's interview in it. He shrugged to himself as he picked it up and flipped through it, landing on Mark's interview. Alex skimmed it, he raised an eyebrow when they started talking about his love life. His eyes widened when he read who the woman who he was seeing was. Alex looked up at Mark who was talking to two police officers a few feet away.

Cristina looked over at Alex when he called her name. "What do you want Evil Spawn?"

Alex handed her the magazine and pointed to something on the page without even giving her a hint about why he wanted her to look at Mark Sloan's interview.

Cristina looked shocked at first, but then smirked. "No way." She stood up and walked over to Meredith.

Meredith was confused at first but then looked at what Cristina was showing her. Her eyes widened, and she took the magazine away from her and began showing Derek who looked clearly shocked.

Izzie and Lexie walked into the hospital. Izzie had left her purse in the car, she knew she wasn't going to need it. They walked to where they saw cops walking away.

Mark finished talking to the officers. He glanced to the side and saw a familiar blonde. Mark completely turned to her, both of them looking locking eyes for a moment as Izzie broke out into a smile.

Izzie looked at him. He was fine, he was alive, and fine. She smiled and jogged over to him. Izzie jumped into his arms. Her arms around his neck. He was there, he was fine.

Mark quickly embraced her into his arms. He knew it was the end of the secrecy. He loved her, and he wanted the world to know.

As Mark loosened his grip on her, Izzie pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes. "You're here." She said softly with a soft smile.

Mark smiled warmly at her back. "I'm here Izzie, and I'm okay."

Izzie nodded as she pulled his lips to hers in a quick, but loving kiss before she put herself closer into his embrace. "I love you."

Mark nuzzled his nose into her hair as he took in her scent. "I love you."

Lexie smiled sweetly as she watched the couple.

Bailey was walking towards them, she had heard what happened, but she stopped when she saw Mark and Izzie. That was one couple that she hadn't saw coming, which is bad for her Nazi reputation.

Mark pulled away from her enough to take her hands that were around his neck and put them in his.

The nurses station became quiet. It was silent, they were watching them. Lexie was the only one who knew, and who wasn't confused about what was going on.

"Isobel." Mark said looking in her perfect brown eyes. She was confused, but didn't speak. "I love you. You made me be someone knew, you showed me that I can be in a stable relationship, but that love was real. I think it was the hopeless romantic in you that triggered something in me." Mark chuckled, and she smiled, still confused. "But most of all, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I don't care that the whole hospital is watching us…" He released his hands from hers and took out a velvet box.

Izzie's eyes widened a little as he got down on one knee. Was he doing what she thinks he was doing?

Lexie whispered with a smile as she watched them. "Oh my god."

Mark opened the box to reveal a classic ring, causing Izzie to put her hands over mouth in amazement. He turned the ring in the box towards her. "Isobel Stevens, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Izzie's eyes out of pure happiness. She nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Mark smiled as he took the ring out of the box and put the box in to his pocket. He gently took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. Mark stood up and put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her deeply. Her hands on top of his arms, not pulling them away, but resting them gently there.

Lexie smiled at them. She knew it wasn't the way he wanted to propose to her, but he loved her, and because of that, any place is good for a proposal.

Everyone watching them, other than Lexie, had on shocked faces. Eyes were widened, mouths were ajar, and no one made a sound.

Mark and Izzie didn't care who was watching them, because whether they knew it or not, they had it coming.


	16. Epilogue

**A/N:**This is that last chapter, the epilogue. Thank you for all of those who were reading this story, and reviewing it. I hope you like this last chapter. Please R & R..

**Summary:**Mark and Izzie try to hide their relationship. It's been over one year since our favorite interns became residents. Burke is no longer in Seattle. Christina and Alex are roommates in a two bedroom apartment (even though they still don't really get along), which is quite nice. George is at Mercy West. Callie went with George. She still has no idea about what happened with Izzie and George, which isn't important now. Derek is chief. Since Christina and Alex are roommates, leaving Meredith and Izzie to be roommates. Meredith and Derek are back to being a couple, and quite happy. The drama now is about the secrecy of Mark and Izzie's relationship.

**XxxGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAxxX**

_3 months later_

Izzie looked into the mirror at her reflection. She smiled at Meredith, Lexie, Cristina, and Callie who were making small talk in the room. Today was the day, the day she had been smiling about since three months ago.

The reactions were better than both of them expected. The nurses didn't glare at her like she thought, he hadn't hit on them in months, so they had gotten use to it. As for the others, the reactions were similar, but also very different.

Meredith's kept asking why and how she didn't know about this. When she finally calmed down about that, she said as long as she's happy, she herself will be okay with it. Since she always knew Mark wasn't that bad of a guy, and she's noticed how he has been a reformed man-whore, so in the end, she was happy for them.

Derek just wondered how he didn't see this. Other than that, he congratulated them and the shock went away.

Cristina did what Izzie thought she would do. She said 'good for you, Barbie.' Izzie wasn't worried about her reaction from the beginning that much anyway.

Bailey shook her head muttering 'nasty.' She had personally talked to Mark the next day and yelled at him about not hurting her, scaring Mark a little bit. Not showing the smile on her face a few minutes after he had proposed to her.

Alex and Mark had mutually gotten along well before he had known about them. They weren't best friends, or even close friends, but he had learned to like the guy. Even though he was shocked to find out about them, and then the proposal, he was happy for them, as long as Izzie was happy. Alex also told Mark not to hurt her, or he'll hurt him. He talked to Lexie and after a few minutes, he told her he understood why she hid it from him, she was Izzie's person.

Izzie took a deep breath, today was the day. She was wearing the dress, her hair was in beautiful waves, and her Vail was just long enough.

Lexie tapped Izzie lightly on her bare shoulder. "It's time." She gave her a smile.

Izzie smiled through the mirror as she stood up.

The woman walked out of the room and got a line they would be walking in. Alex stood beside Izzie. It took a little convincing but Alex had agreed to walk Izzie down the aisle. Even if they had slept together before, it was way into their past, and they had a strong friendship, she was glad she had convinced him to.

Before she knew it, the first bridesmaid was walking out the door, Lexie. She was wearing a satin strapless side ruched ball gown with rhinestone brooch, as were all the bridesmaids. It was in a Rose Petal color. She was carrying a small bouquet of purple lilacs, as were the other bridesmaids.

Meredith walked down the isle next, she had a small baby bump. Derek winked at her, maybe she'd be in Izzie's spot sometime soon.

Cristina, who she had begged for hours until she agreed, walked down. Next, was Callie. After the bridesmaids had walked down the aisle. The song that started made her take a deep breath. This was it.

Alex gave her a reassuring smile, which she returned.

Mark stopped breathing when he first saw her.

Izzie was wearing a satin and taffeta gown with beaded metallic lace on bodice and pick-up skirt, a Chapel Train. She also wore a white Fingertip Length Veil, and 1 Tier with Scallop Bead Edge. Two small pieces of curled hair on the side of her temples, next to the edges of her eyes. She had on a silver, crystal circle necklace. Izzie carried a bouquet of pink roses in her left hand. Her other hand on Alex's arm.

Izzie saw George and son in his arms from the corner of her eye. She also saw Addison who was smiling at her, as was her date who was sitting next to her, he had told her over the phone that his name was Pete. Bailey was also smiling. Her husband was smiling at her as he had Tuck in his lap.

She took his breath away. Mark smiled at her, she was doing the same back. The closer she was getting, the more of a dream he knew he wouldn't wake up from.

It wasn't long before Izzie handed her bouquet to Lexie and stood in front of him. Both of them smiled at each other as the priest started to speak.

After a few minutes, it was the time, the time for vows. Mark was going to go first, that's how they had planned it.

Mark suddenly found himself nervous. He took a deep breath and looked into Izzie's eyes. "Izzie…" Mark took her hands in his. "Isobel, when we first met, I wasn't a guy who wanted a domestic lifestyle, a guy who thought that I couldn't have a relationship without screwing up. Even with everything that had happened to me up until we talked without you calling me an ass, and me without making a smart ass comment, I thought that maybe I could have a stable friendship, maybe." He gently rubbed his thumb over one of her hands. "When we were friends, I had a big moment of doubt, that's when we had that fight. It was the hardest thing for me to tell you that I didn't care about, that when I realized how much I did. Not to long after that I also realized why I really cared about you that much. The reason I don't like to see you cry, the reason I love to see you smile, hear your laugh, the reason that you are the only one that could convince me that I won't be a bad father one day." Addison frowned a little. "You made me realize all of those reasons and more, that I was in love with you, and to tell you the truth, up until you told me you love me too, I didn't think anyone, especially you, could love someone like me."

Izzie mouthed to him 'I love you,' as a single, happy tear came down on her cheek.

Mark smiled warmly at her. He took one of his hands and wiped the tear gently off her cheek. "I love you, you made me that man that I never thought I could be. You're the love of my life. Finding my soul mate was the last thing on my mind, but I did, and I don't seem to regret anything that I've done, or anything that has happened to me, because they led me to you. I don't know if that's part of a song or not, but I do know, that I don't regret saying it, because Isobel, it's true. I love you, with all that I have, I love you." He glanced at the priest. "I'm done."

The priest looked at Izzie. "And your vows."

Izzie glanced at the priest, then looked at Mark who was smiling at her. She smiled back through the happy tears that were close to falling. "Mark, before you, there were things in my life that were getting me less and less optimistic about my life. The hopes that one day I'd get to walk down that aisle and be married to someone who loved me as much as I loved him, but here we are. I found him, I found you. I never thought that the guy I would be spending my life with would be you, until the moment I knew, the moment I figured out, that I love you. Mark, I learned more about life with you than I have my entire life." She wiped her eyes quickly with her hand before putting it back with his. "I learned that not only do things happen for a reason, there is such a thing as a happily ever after. A lot had happened to me last year. I didn't think that I could move on without having at least one doubt about being in a relationship, with anyone, but with you, there were no doubts, I knew, I knew that we weren't a mistake." She wiped another tear away quickly. "That you are it, you're my one and only." She whispered as another tear came. Good thing Lexie suggested waterproof mascara. "I love you, Mark, I love you _so_ much. Thank you for loving me back."

Mark put a hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her tear. "It wasn't that hard." He whispered to her. Mark smiled.

Izzie smiled back as she put a hand on top of his.

"The rings." The priest called to them and the maid of honor, Lexie, and best man, Derek.

Mark took the ring from Derek, and Lexie took the ring from Lexie.

The priest looked at Mark. "Do you Mark Sloan take Isobel Stevens as your lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Mark smiled at her. "I do."

The priest looked at Izzie. "Do you Isobel Stevens take Mark Sloan as your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Izzie once again had happy tears in her eyes. She smiled at Mark. "I do."

Mark first put his ring on Izzie's wedding finger on her left hand. Izzie did the same thing to his.

The priest looked at the others in the church. "Does anyone object to these to in holy matrimony?"

Silence was heard. Izzie and Mark smiled at each other.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Mark and Izzie kept there hands together as they leaned in for a short, but sensual kiss as man and wife.

"Everyone! Mr. and Mrs. Mark Sloan!" The priest called out to them.

Everyone in there seats stood up and clapped, whistled and cheered. Smiles were shown.

Once Mark and Izzie parted from there kiss. Izzie took one hand away from his to receive her bouquet from Lexie who smiled at her.

Mrs. Isobel Sloan, Dr. Isobel Sloan, she liked the sound of that.

**XxxGAGAGAGAxxX**

"Now, it's time for the first dance as man and wife! Mr. and Mrs. Mark Sloan!" The DJ said into the mike. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Mark stood up and offered his hand to Izzie who smiled and took his hand and stood up. They made there way to the dance floor as their song started. Izzie part her hands on his shoulders, and he put his on her waist. They smiled at each other.

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth_

"They really are good together aren't they?" Callie asked smiling at Addison. Izzie knew how close they were, so she assigned them to the same table with their guests.

Addison nodded and smiled. "They really are." She looked at the couple. They really were good together, they just fit. She hoped to have that one day. She glanced at Pete.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you_

"Why did you choose this song for our first dance?" Izzie asked smiling at Mark. She had let him choose, she didn't expect the song that was on, but it just seemed to fit the way she felt.

Mark leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Because I need you." It's the way he felt too.

_You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage  
And it's so amazing  
'cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'cause you've brought me too far_

"Do you think that'll be us one day?" Meredith asked. She had a new found optimism, maybe it came with the pregnancy.

Derek took her hand in his. "I hope so." He smiled at her.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do_

"I love you." Lexie said putting her hand in his, and smiling at him.

Alex smiled back at her. "I love you too." He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
I need you_

(A/N:_I Need You by Leanne Rimes_, I do not own)

As the song ended, Cristina frowned. Memories of Burke flooding her memory. She finished off her second glass of wine.

Bailey, and her husband smiled at the couple. The crowd clapped and cheered. Some people whistled.

Mark and Izzie smiled at each other. "I love you Mark." Izzie smiled.

Mark leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you Isobel."

_1 hour later_

The DJ went to the mike as the last song that was one ended. "Okay everyone, it's time to throw the bouquet and garner to see who's going to be married next!"

The people cheered. The women started to get together first, except Cristina, Callie and Bailey.

Izzie got to the front of the dance floor. Mark stood in front of her.

"No peeking." Mark said with fake seriousness. He smiled.

Izzie smiled and rolled her eyes. "I won't." She closed her eyes.

Izzie turned a few times, and Mark stopped her by putting his hands gently on her shoulders. He took them off her so she could throw them.

Izzie threw them above her head into the crowd of women.

Meredith's eyes widened as a smiled grew on her face. She had caught the bouquet, she didn't even try.

"Congrats Meredith! You're next to get married!" Lexie told her smiling as the women walked off towards their seats.

Meredith smiled. "I hope so."

Next, the guys got into a crowd. Except Pete, George, and Bailey's husband. Tuck even decided to get into the crowd, he was in the front. Bailey and her husband smiled at their son.

A chair was brought to the front of the dance floor facing the crowd. Izzie sat down on it. Mark kneeled in front of her.

"Behave." Izzie warned with a small smile.

Mark winked at her smiling. He did behave himself as he took the garner off, even though it was tempting to go further.

Izzie smirked. "No peeking." She said repeating his words.

"Oh, I won't." He said with a smile as he closed his eyes and flicked his wrist back.

The guys in the crowd looked a little shocked, but cheered when the garner landed in Pete's lap.

Pete's eyes widened as he looked down at it.

Alex slapped him on his shoulder. "Congrats man." He walked back to his table.

Meredith looked at Pete, then glanced at Derek. She shrugged and put the bouquet on the table.

Pete shook his head and stood up. He put the garner on the table. They had to dance together, it was tradition.

Pete and Meredith walked on the dance floor. He put one hand in hers awkwardly, and the other on her waist. Meredith put her other hand on his shoulder.

"Hi." Meredith said smiling.

Pete smiled awkwardly. "Hi."

"I'm pregnant." Meredith said with a small shrug of her shoulder.

Pete looked a little surprised and smiled. "Congratulations."

Meredith smiled. "Thank you."

Mark and Izzie made their way to their seats. Mark helped Izzie into her seat, and he sat down as well.

Izzie took his hand in hers and smiled at him. "We made it."

Mark gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and kissed her. "Yeah, we did."


End file.
